Surprise
by RK13
Summary: Mimi left japan 5yrs ago and now she has returned with a little surprise for her friends. mimi&matt tai&sora t.k.&kari coupling. plez read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Character's Ages:** **Mimi- 23**, **Elizabeth- 4, Gabriella- 4, Matt- 24,** **Sora- 24**, **Tai- 24**, **T.K.- 21**, **Kari- 21**

"Talking" '_Thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON or any of the characters except Elizabeth and Gabriella. I do own the plot though._

Chapter 1

Mimi Tachikawa was finally on her way home. She was looking out the window imagining what her old town would be like since she hasn't been there in 5 yrs. Sitting next to her were 2 little girls, as she was looking at them she remembered why she left Japan all those years ago…

_FLASHBACK_

_Mimi and her mother went to the doctor because Mimi hadn't been feeling well for the last two weeks. The doctor told them to come in to get the test results on Mimi's condition._

"_Hello doctor it's nice to see you again," said Mrs. Tachikawa. The doctor nodded and said his hellos._

"_Well we have the test results back," he paused and looked at the two of them. "Mimi is perfectly healthy s-"_

"_But how can that be she has been throwing up for the past two weeks," Mimi's mother interrupted._

"_If you would please let me finish Mrs. Tachikawa," he said._

"_Sorry," she mumbled looking embarrassed._

"_As I was saying," he shot a glance at Mrs. Tachikawa, "Mimi is pregnant."_

'_Oh no dad is going to kill me,' Mimi thought sadly. Mimi had her suspicions for a while now she had even bought a home pregnancy test but even when it read positive she still didn't want to believe it. Now though, there was no denying it. _

"_PREGNANT! SHE CAN'T BE PREGNANT, THERE HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE," Mrs. Tachikawa yelled._

"_Mrs. Tachikawa please calm down and stop yelling, there is no mistake your daughter is 3 weeks pregnant," the doctor stated calmly. The drive home was so quiet it scared Mimi her mom never stopped talking and now she wasn't saying a word or looking at Mimi at all._

"_Mom I'm s-" Mimi started_

"_Don't Mimi I can't believe you would do such a thing, you're not even married," Mrs. Tachikawa said disappointedly. _

"_Mom I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to happen if I could take it back I would," Mimi said sadly, she hated disappointing her mother._

"_Mimi we are not going to talk about this right now okay," Mrs. Tachikawa stated, "We're going to discuss this when your father gets home from work."_

"_Okay mom," Mimi said miserably. Mimi was very nervous about telling her father, but after her mother's initial shock wore off she told Mimi not to worry and that they would figure everything out._

_Mimi's dad finally came home so Mimi and her mother ushered him into the living room. Mimi's mom told him to sit down as she got him a cup of water._

"_Okay Mimi go ahead and tell him," Mimi's mother said._

"_Daddy you know we went to the doctor today to get the results right," Mimi said nervously Mr. Tachikawa nodded his head not sure of where this conversation was headed and why his daughter looked so sad._

"_Daddy I'm p- I'm," Mimi started nervously._

"_Mimi whatever it is I'm sure it's okay so you can stop worrying and just tell me," her father said with a concerned face. 'Yea right,' Mimi thought._

"_Daddy I'm pregnant," she said quietly. _

"_YOUR PREGNANT," he yelled, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET, CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THE NEIGHBORS WILL SAY, WHAT MY COWORKERS WILL SAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO INCREDIBLY STUPID. WHO IS THE FATHER? IS IT MATT?" Mimi nodded slowly looking at her feet._

"_I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING YOU!" he yelled angrily._

"_No daddy, please don't hurt him it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry," Mimi said trying to calm him down._

_After a couple of minutes Mr. Tachikawa finally spoke. "Mimi you have two choices you can either get an abortion, and pretend like this never happened or you can go to America and live with your aunt and raise your child there."_

"_I'm not going to kill my baby daddy, I would rather go to America and live there and raise my baby," Mimi said firmly. _

"_Ok then it is settled. I'll get you a ticket for America first thing tomorrow, oh and another thing, so this scandal doesn't get out into the public you are not going to tell the father and you are never to talk to him again," he paused and looked at his daughter. _

"_But Daddy I have to tell him he deserves to know," she said pleadingly. _

"_No buts Mimi you are to never to speak to him again. The story is that I want you to experience schooling in America and that is why you are leaving," he said._

"_Okay Daddy," Mimi said dejectedly and went to her room to pack her things. After she was finished packing she called Matt and told him to meet her at the park. 'I have to break up with him in person not over the phone so at least he'll know I cared about our relationship,' Mimi thought sorrowfully. _

_Twenty minutes later at the park… _

"_Matt we have to break up," Mimi said looking down at her shoes. She couldn't bear to see his face while she was telling him this, she loved him too much. 'Oh Matt I wish I could tell you why we have to break up.'_

"_WHAT! Why?" Matt asked shocked. He didn't understand why she was doing this._

"_It's for the best, I really have to go," she started turning away slowly so she could hide the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Matt grabbed her arm to try to stop her but she just shook him off and ran away crying. Matt couldn't believe it 'I thought she loved me.' He didn't think that he would ever be happy again._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mimi started to cry as she remembered that horrible day. _'If only he knew why I had to leave'_ she thought.

"Mommy what's wrong?" the two little girls who were sitting next to her said in unison.

"Nothing babies, mommy's just a little worried about visiting her old friends again," Mimi said as she wiped away her tears.

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN JAPAN SHORTLY, PLEASE FIND YOUR SEATS AND FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AS WE PREPARE TO LAND," the stewardess said over the intercom.

"Well we're here, there's no turning back now," Mimi said as she fastened hers and her daughters seatbelts. _'I hope everything turns out ok.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

After the plane landed Mimi and her daughters got off the plane and went to pick up their luggage. _'Why did I agree to come back here, I can't let Matt find out about his daughters. Maybe I can buy 3 tickets back to New York it's not like anyone knows that I am here. No I can't do that I promised Sora I'd come for her wedding and be her maid of honor.'_

_FLASHBACK_

_Ring, Ring, Ring "I'm coming, I'm coming," Mimi yelled to the phone._

"_Hello Tachikawa residence Mimi speaking," she said as she waited for the response._

"_Mimi is that really you?" the other person on the line questioned._

"_Umm…yes this is me who are you?" Mimi asked_

"_You don't recognize me?" the voice said with hint of sadness._

"_Should I?" Mimi asked trying to place the voice on the other line._

"_I know it's been about 5 yrs but I thought you'd still be able to recognize your best friends voice," the person on the other line said._

"_OH MY GOSH SORA IS THAT YOU?!?" Mimi said excitedly yet she was a little shocked. 'How'd she find me?'_

"_Yea it's me, how have you been?" Sora asked her best friend._

"_I've been good how about you? How did you get this number?" Mimi asked still a little shocked since she hadn't spoken to Sora in about 5 years._

"_I'm good. It took me forever to find this number because you left us all without any way of contacting you," Sora said with a hint of anger in her voice._

_Mimi smiled at her best friends anger, this was so like Sora to act this way, "Sora I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I was leaving and didn't give you guys my number but I had my reasons."_

"_Which are?" Sora asked._

"_The reason why is something I can't really explain at the moment. So why did you call anyways?" Mimi asked trying to get the subject off of why she left Japan._

"_I know what you're doing Mimi you're trying to change the subject, I'll let you get away with it for now but I do expect you to tell me eventually. Well the reason I called was because I want you to be my maid," Sora said happily._

"_You want me to be your maid?" Mimi said confusedly._

_Sora sweatdropped she thought Mimi would realize what she was saying, "I want you to be my maid of honor silly, I'm getting married!"_

"_OH MY GOSH YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?!" Mimi yelled excitedly._

_Sora pulled the phone from her ear as Mimi yelled, "Hey Mimi can you say it any louder I don't think the people in Hawaii heard you," Sora said sarcastically._

"_Sorry," Mimi said sheepishly._

"_So will you be my maid of honor?" Sora asked her best friend._

"_I don't know Sora I haven't been in Japan in 5 yrs how would everyone act if I came back, they probably hate me," Mimi said sadly. 'Besides how would Matt react if he found out my little girls are his kids.'_

"_Come on Mimi for me, besides everyone misses you and wants to know that you are alright," Sora pleaded she really wanted her best friend to be in her wedding._

_5 minutes later…_

"_Mimi are you still there?" Sora asked._

_Mimi was thinking about this really hard she wanted to be there for her best friend since she hasn't been there for her for 5 yrs. "Okay Sora I'll do it."_

"_You will? That's so awesome I can't wait to see you," Sora said animatedly._

"_Yea me either I can't wait," Mimi said a little hesitantly she was still worried about how people would react. "So who are you marring anyway?"_

"_Oh I'm marrying Tai!" Sora said blissfully._

"_That's great I always knew that you guys would end up together," Mimi said gleefully. _

_END FLASHBACK_

She waited for about 20 minutes for hers and the girl's bags. Mimi was still worried that her friends would find out her secret. _'At least I don't have to worry about the promise I made my parents,' _she thought sadly.

The reason she didn't have to worry about them was because her parents had died almost a 1yr ago in a car accident. Mimi was heartbroken when she found out. Their funeral was held in Japan but Mimi didn't go she just couldn't bear it. In the will it stated that she and her 2 daughters inherit her family's estate which was a total of 3 million dollars. Her father was a very successful contractor, and her mother was a successful fashion designer.

Mimi and her daughters called a taxi and rode it to a hotel in the middle of Japan. It was about 8:30p.m. when they got their and they were all exhausted. They checked into a suite. Right when they got in the room Mimi changed her daughters into their pajamas and had them brush their teeth and go to bed.

Mimi stayed and watched some TV, because she couldn't go to sleep. She checked up on her daughters every once in a while to make sure that they were ok.

She looked at her daughters again. _'They are just so precious they shouldn't have to grow up without a father.'_

Every time she looked at them she was instantly reminded of Matt. Gabriella, who she called Ella for short, was the first born of the two. She had honey colored hair just like her mom but she got her ocean blue eyes from Matt. Elizabeth, who she called Lizzy for short, was born 2 minutes after her sister. She had dirty blonde hair just like Matt. She looked exactly like him, she even had his dimples. The only thing she got from her mother was Mimi's hazel colored eyes.

Ella and Lizzy were her world now; she cared about them so much. The girls were really smart for their age they were fluent in both English and Japanese. Mimi wasn't the same ditzy girl either after she had the girls she grew up, and matured into a beautiful young woman. She had a very successful career as a fashion designer just like her mother.

After watching about an hour of TV sleep finally took over Mimi and she climbed in bed next to her daughters and went to sleep. She was going to call Sora in the morning and tell her she was finally in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mimi woke up bright and early the next day. She slowly slid out of bed so that she would not wake up Ella and Lizzy. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. A couple of minutes have passed, as she was getting out of the shower the phone started to ring.

Ring, Ring, Ring "I'm coming," Mimi said to the phone as she rushed out of the bathroom. "Hello Tachikawa Mimi speaking," Mimi answered.

"Hey Mimi it's me Lynda. I just got in Japan 10 minutes ago. I'll be at the hotel in about an hour or so," Lynda, Mimi's longtime friend and nanny, told her. Mimi didn't really trust anyone to take care of her kids except for Lynda, so she had asked her if she could fly to Japan. Mimi said she would pay for the trip if money was an issue.

"Oh that's good, so how was your flight?" Mimi inquired.

"It was good, I can't wait to go sightseeing this place is so beautiful," Lynda proclaimed.

"Yea it is," Mimi said thoughtfully.

"Well I don't want to seem rude but I really have to go get my luggage, and some other things, so I'll see you later," Lynda said.

"Ok I'll see you later on today then bye," Mimi said. _'I hope she doesn't have to much trouble finding her luggage like I did yesterday'_

Mimi looked at the clock it read 8:30a.m. _'Sora should be up by now' _Mimi thought as she dialed Sora's house number.

"Hello Takenouchi residence Sora speaking," Sora said drowsily.

'_I guess Sora's still not a morning person'_ Mimi thought with a smirk. "Hey Sora it's me Mimi," Mimi exclaimed happily, "Sorry if I woke you up. I can always call back at a later time."

"No, No it's fine I needed to get up anyway," Sora said tiredly.

"Well I just called to tell you that I'm in Japan already if you wanted to meet me to start talking about the wedding," Mimi said.

"Oh when did your flight get in? How was your flight?" Sora inquired.

"My flight got in yesterday and we got to the hotel at about 8:30p.m. My flight was good," Mimi replied.

"So did you want to meet somewhere and have lunch together, and discuss the wedding?" Sora asked.

"Yea sure that's a great idea. How about you come here to the hotel so we can have lunch at the restaurant downstairs?" Mimi asked.

"Ok where are you staying so that I can meet you?" Sora asked.

"I'm staying at the Ritz Japan, so do you want to meet at 12:30p.m.?" Mimi inquired.

"Yea ok I'll see you then," Sora responded.

"Ok talk to you then, bye" Mimi answered.

"Bye!" Sora exclaimed.

Mimi then walked into the bedroom to wake the girls up. "Girls wake up," Mimi said quietly.

"5 more minutes please mommy," Ella said softly.

"No you have to get up now, we're going to go shopping," Mimi said joyfully.

"Why are we going shopping?" Lizzy asked unenthusiastically.

"Because mommy wants to wear something nice when she goes to meet with her friend today," Mimi said. No matter how old or mature Mimi got she never got tired of shopping.

"Okay mommy we'll start to get ready then," the two girls said in unison as they slowly climbed out of bed.

20 minutes later at the mall…

"Okay girls how about this?" Mimi asked pointing to a light pink v-neck shirt with a floral print on it.

"It looks pretty mommy," Ella said truthfully.

"Okay then let's go try and find a skirt or something to go with it," she said as she grabbed her right shirt size. A couple of minutes later she found a black skirt, so the three girls started to head toward the dressing room.

As they were about to turn into the hallway to the dressing room someone said, "Miss, I think you dropped something."

Mimi turned around and got the shock of her life, the woman standing in front of her was none other than Mrs. Ishida, Matt's mother. _'Oh my gosh it's Mrs. Ishida. I hope she doesn't recognize me'_

Mrs. Ishida looked at the girl oddly she looked strangely familiar; "Do I know you?" She asked.

"Umm no. I don't think so," Mimi said nervously.

"Oh ok," Mrs. Ishida said, "Oh you dropped this."

Mimi looked at the object that she was holding in her hand and became even more nervous. She was afraid that she would find out her identity because what she was holding in her hand was the necklace Matt had given her for their 2yr anniversary.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mimi and Matt were walking around in the park after they had their dinner for their 2yr anniversary. Matt motioned for Mimi to take a seat on the bench by the sidewalk. They both took a seat. Matt looked really nervous all night long and Mimi couldn't figure out why._

"_Matt is something wrong?" Mimi asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine," Matt said nervously. _

"_No you're not something is on your mind. What is it, you know that you can tell me anything right," Mimi said comfortingly._

"_Well actually the thing is I wanted to give you something for our anniversary," Matt said. _

"_Really, what is it?" Mimi asked eagerly. Matt smiled at her enthusiasm. 'She looks so cute when she smiles like that,' Matt thought lovingly._

"_You see when I was 10yrs old my mom gave me her necklace and ring that my father had given her. I asked her why she was giving it to me and she said that when I was older and I found the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that I was supposed to give her these to show her I love her. She said that the necklace and ring had been passed down through the Ishida women and that it's a tradition to give it to the eldest son so that when he finds his true love he can give it to her," Matt said as he pulled out an old velvet box. He handed it to Mimi._

"_Open it," he said quietly._

_Mimi slowly opened the box and gasped at the beauty of the contents in the box. Inside was the most beautiful white gold heart shaped locket she had ever seen, and next to it was also a white gold ring with a heart shaped ruby in the center._

"_Oh Matt they're beautiful," Mimi said as she embraced him lovingly._

"_Open the locket," he said softly in her ear._

_Mimi opened it and inside was a picture of her and Matt kissing, on the other side there was engraved writing and it said 'To my one true love.'_

_Mimi was speechless it was just so beautiful. "So do you like it?" Matt asked quietly._

"_I love it," Mimi said happily._

"_May I?" Matt asked extending his hand to grab the necklace._

"_Yes," Mimi said nodding her head. She then lifted her hair up as Matt put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Then he took the ring and placed it on her finger._

"_I love you Mimi Tachikawa, with all my heart," Matt said._

"_I love you too Matt Ishida," Mimi said softly._

_The two shared a soft passionate kiss, and then Matt slowly pulled away and said, "We will always be together."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Mimi could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she held her composure. On the girls first birthday Mimi gave Ella the heart-shaped locket, and gave Lizzy the heart-shaped ruby ring.

"Oh that's mine," Ella said as she started walking up to Mrs. Ishida to get her necklace.

Mrs. Ishida looked at the necklace in her hand and said, "This looks just like the necklace I gave to my son to give to his one true love," she said sadly. "But the one I had also came with a ring."

Right when she said that Mimi slowly grabbed Lizzy's hand to hide the ring.

Mrs. Ishida then looked into Ella's eyes as she handed her the necklace. _'Her eyes remind me of Matt's eyes.' _She then looked at Lizzy. _'She reminds me of Matt when he was that age except this girls eyes are hazel.' _

"Well thank you for telling us," Mimi said as she started to turn back in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Mrs. Ishida snapped out of her trance just in time to say, "Your welcome" before they turned the corner to the dressing rooms.

'_Whew that was close, to close,' _Mimi thought as she closed the door to the dressing room.

Back with Mrs. Ishida

Mrs. Ishida then turned around and started walking to the register to pay for her items. As she was handing the cashier the money she felt a peck on her cheek and turned to see her eldest son Matt standing next to her.

"Hey mom did you find everything that you needed?" he asked politely.

"Yes honey I did. You know I met this lady and she looked so familiar but I just don't know where I have seen her before," Mrs. Ishida said frustrated.

"Don't worry mom it'll probably come to you later," Matt said.

"Yeah you're probably right. The weird thing was that her daughters reminded me of you," she said as she picked up her bag to leave the store.

"Of me?" Matt asked skeptically.

"Yes you, one of them had ocean blue eyes just like you. The other had dirty blonde hair and she reminded me so much of you when you were that age, except she had hazel eyes," Mrs. Ishida said.

"Well that's weird," Matt said.

"Yeah it was," she said as they walked out of the store.

As they walked out Mimi went up to the cash register unaware of how dangerously close she came to meeting her one true love again. She then handed the cashier her items and paid for them.

Back with Mrs. Ishida and Matt

'_Now that I think about it that woman reminded me of Mimi,' _Mrs. Ishida thought as they drove away. _'Nah it can't be her. We haven't seen Mimi since she left all those years ago,' _she thought sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they left the mall they went to the hotel so that Mimi could start getting ready for her lunch meeting with Sora. When they arrived at the hotel the front desk told Mimi that her sister was waiting for her in her room. Mimi was skeptical but she played along anyways and said "Oh I wasn't expecting her till 12:00p.m."

Mimi was a little worried about who would pretend to be her sister in order to gain access to her room. _'What if it is Sora and she's trying to surprise me or something, I can't let her find out my secret.' _As they approached the door Mimi told Ella and Lizzy to wait a couple of seconds outside so that Mimi could check who was inside their room.

Mimi slowly put her key into the door and pushed it open and was immediately greeted by Lynda. Mimi was so relieved that it was her and not Sora. "Okay girls you can come in," Mimi said to her daughters on the other side of the door.

"Why'd you have them wait outside?" Lynda asked surprised.

"I thought you might be my friend Sora trying to surprise me. So you're my sister now," Mimi said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh about that, see it was the only way that they would let me in your room," Lynda said sheepishly.

"It's okay but next time call me and warn me," Mimi said.

"Okay," Lynda replied.

"Aunt Lynda you're here," Ella and Lizzy exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"What you don't want me here?" Lynda said with fake sadness.

"No it's just it's a surprise to see you that's all," the two girls said.

"Well I'm here to watch you when your mommy gets too busy with the wedding, you know your mommy doesn't trust you guys with anyone but me," Lynda replied.

While the three of them finished their conversation Mimi slipped into the bedroom and quickly changed into the new clothes she just bought. She then went to the bathroom and applied very light makeup. After about 10 minutes she walked into the 'living room' of the suite.

"Hey guys how do I look?" Mimi asked them twirling around to show them how she looked.

"You look beautiful mommy," Ella said.

"Yea you are the prettiest mommy ever," Lizzy replied.

"Well I'm going to start heading down to the restaurant, Lynda do you mind watching them for a couple of hours?" Mimi asked.

"That's fine with me Mimi that is what I am here for. And while you're gone us girls are going to throw the biggest party that you've ever seen," Lynda said while pointing at the two girls who nodded their heads approvingly.

"Okay girls you be good for Aunt Lynda okay," Mimi said while she kissed each of their heads.

"Yes mommy we'll behave," they replied in unison.

"That's my girls," Mimi stated as she turned and walked out the door.

At the restaurant

Mimi was sitting at a table for two waiting for Sora to arrive. It was 5 minutes past the time they were supposed to meet.

"Mimi is that you!?!" someone exclaimed from behind Mimi.

Mimi knew right off the back that it was Sora. She turned around and there was her best friend who she hadn't seen for 5 yrs walking toward her with a smile on her face.

"Oh Sora I missed you so much," Mimi said merrily.

"I've missed you too Mimi," Sora said equally cheerful.

The two then separated and sat down in their seats. The waiter came 5 minutes later and the two ordered chicken caesar salads and a pepsi for Sora and lemonade for Mimi.

They started talking about old times, and how everyone was so sad the day Mimi left without telling anybody. Mimi looked at her friend sadly she wished that she could have told her friends the reason why she left but she just couldn't.

After the food arrived a comfortable silence over took the two girls as they started eating their meals. After they finished eating Mimi asked the question that she'd wanted to ask Sora for a long time now. "So how is everybody doing now?"

"Everyone's doing really well," Sora paused looking at her best friend, then she started to tell her about their lives. "Well Joe has finally graduated from medical school and has become a doctor, like everyone knew he would. He is currently engaged with one of his former patients, Sarah, apparently it was love at first sight."

"Oh that's great I'm so happy for him," Mimi responded.

"Yea she's really nice you would get along with her well. Anyways Koushiro (I was gonna use Izzy but I figured it would be really awkward since I call her daughter Lizzy) is a computer lab teacher at the high school. He is currently dating a girl named Claire. She is a professional artist. She and Koushiro are complete opposites but that's why they are so good together," Sora replied.

"That's good he deserves to be happy," Mimi replied sincerely.

"Yea she's also really nice. Well T.K. finally got the nerve to ask Kari out about 2 yrs ago and they've been going steady ever since. They're even engaged, much to Davis' dismay. T.K. and Kari are still in college. T.K. is majoring in writing, and he still plays basketball. Kari is majoring in photography," Sora said excitedly.

"Well it's about time they're finally engaged. I knew from the beginning that they were meant for each other," Mimi replied gleefully. _'Poor Davis, oh well hopefully he'll find someone else to love,' _Mimi thought.

"They are so cute together. Well Yolei and Ken got married about a year ago. Yolei is a stay at home mother for their first child Mako. Ken majored in physics in college and became a crime scene investigator, "Sora said as she took a drink of her pepsi.

"That's good to hear. I remember Yolei had the biggest crush on him when we were younger," Mimi said with a smirk.

"Let's see, who else is there," Sora thought trying to remember all of their friends. "Oh yea well Davis is currently in college he's not sure what he wants to do with his life. He also still plays soccer. Cody is in his senior year of high school. He is still the same shy guy from before he is dating a girl named Suzie. She is his totally opposite, they look so cute together."

"I'm so happy for him," Mimi said. _'Wow I still remember when he would blush every time he would talk to a girl.'_

"Oh and as you know me and Tai are engaged and getting married at the end of the month," Sora said blissfully. "Tai went to college and became a very successful lawyer, as for me well I went to college and I became a nurse at the hospital," Sora stated.

"Oh that's great Sora, I didn't know you were a nurse," Mimi said.

"Yea I love working with the kids," Sora said.

"So how's Matt he's the only one that you haven't told me about yet," Mimi asked nervously.

Sora looked at Mimi and then said, "Mimi he hasn't been the same at all since you left. He hasn't had a steady relationship since. He took over his father's advertising company," Sora said sadly.

Mimi didn't say anything she felt so guilty. _'I didn't think me leaving would affect him so much.'_

"Mimi, why'd you leave all those years ago without telling anyone?" Sora asked.

"Sora please why are you bringing this up again?" Mimi said.

"Mimi you didn't see Matt after you left. He was heartbroken we didn't think he'd ever be happy again. Eventually he got on with his life but you really hurt him Mimi," Sora replied.

Mimi couldn't bear to listen to this any longer. "Sora I'm sorry that we really didn't get to talk about the wedding today but I really have to get going," Mimi said as she started to get up.

Sora didn't try to stop her from leaving, "Okay Mimi call me later. I'm sorry if I upset you I just thought you should know what you put him through," Sora said quietly.

"I'll call you later then, bye" Mimi said as she got up and left the table. Sora was about to get up and leave as well until she looked down and saw Mimi's cell phone on the table. Sora picked it up to return it to her but she couldn't find her anywhere. _'Man that girl sure walks fast,' _Sora thought as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hello can I have the room number to Mimi Tachikawa," Sora asked the clerk.

"I'm not supposed to give the room information out without the guest's permission," the clerk replied.

"Please I'm her best friend I'm sure she won't mind, besides I'm just going to return her cell phone that's all," Sora pleaded with the man.

"Fine just make it quick," he replied he then looked at the computer, "Okay her room is suite 3 on the 5th floor."

"Thank you sir," Sora replied as she went towards the elevators because her suite was on the 5th floor.

On the 5th floor

Sora emerged from the elevator and started down the hallway. Suite 3 was the 3rd door on the right. She knocked on the door, and waited for Mimi to answer.

"I'm coming!" Sora heard Mimi yell through the door.

Mimi didn't bother looking through the peep hole as she opened the door, she looked up to see her visitors face expecting it to be the maid but it was none other than her best friend Sora Takenouchi.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked nervously, "I thought I said I was going to call you."

"Yea I know I'm here to return your phone you left it at the table," Sora replied noting her friend's nervous voice. Sora was about to ask if Mimi was alright but was interrupted by two little girls who ran up to Mimi.

"Mommy what's taking you so long, were waiting for you to start the movie," Ella and Lizzy said in unison.

'_Did they just say mommy!?!'_ Sora thought as she looked at the two little girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

T.K. went to go pick up Kari from her photography class so that they could have a late lunch together. When he got to her class he saw some of her developed pictures on top of a desk. He looked through them all but one in particular caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Kari the night that he proposed to her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kari was heading over to T.K.'s house because he said he had a surprise for her. When she arrived she rang the doorbell. T.K. answered it and told her to close her eyes. To make sure that she couldn't see he blindfolded her. He then started to lead her to the backyard._

"_T.K., where are you taking me?" Kari asked._

"_It's a surprise," T.K. said as he opened the sliding door. "Watch your step," he said as they walked through the doorway to the backyard._

_He slowly led her to a chair and sat her down. He then started to untie the blindfold, "Keep your eyes closed please," T.K. said. Kari nodded and he took the blindfold completely off. He then flipped the outside switch on, "Ok you can open your eyes now," T.K. said._

_Kari slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light, then she gasped at the beautiful picnic scene that was laid out before her. The fence and trees were covered with Christmas tree lights as was the gazebo that she was sitting under. On the table in front of her was a beautifully set table with a big bouquet of roses in the center. T.K. picked them up and handed them to Kari, "For you," he said softly._

_Kari smiled a warm smile, roses were her favorite flower. "Thank you," she said while she took them and smelled them._

"_So for dinner we're having three main courses. The first course will be a side salad, the main course we'll be having is chicken fettuccini with rolls and the third course we will be having cheesecake," he said as he placed a plate full of salad in front of her and then grabbed a plate for himself as he sat down._

_After the finished the salad T.K. served the chicken fettuccini with rolls. "Wow this is delicious, did you make this T.K.?" Kari asked licking her lips._

'_She's so cute when she does that,' T.K. thought. "Yea it took me forever to get the recipe just right," he said with a light blush._

_After dinner T.K. placed a slice of cheesecake between the two of them and they both started to eat it. When they finished eating, as if on cue, some music started to play._

"_May I have this dance," T.K. asked as he extended his arm out to her._

"_Yes you may," Kari said with a giggle because of the way T.K. was acting so cute._

_T.K. put his hands on her waist and Kari wrapped her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. When the song ended they pulled away slightly and T.K. leaned down and kissed her. 'She is so beautiful,' he thought. 'He is so romantic,' she thought._

_Then the song, "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's started playing._

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true…

"_Oh T.K. it's our song," Kari said as they swayed to the music._

"_Yea I remember, this song was playing the first time we kissed," T.K. said. Then he pulled away from Kari. She looked at him, confusion written on her face. _

_T.K. then smiled a reassuring smile, "Kari from the moment I met you I knew you were the girl for me. Kari I love you with all my heart," he said as he slowly kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket._

'_Oh my gosh, is he proposing to me?' Kari thought excitedly._

"_Kari Kamiya will you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honor of marrying me?" T.K. said as he opened the box to show her a beautiful diamond ring._

_At first Kari was speechless, and then she found her voice, "Yes T.K. I will marry you," she said happily._

_T.K. smiled a big smile and put the ring on her finger; he then stood up and kissed her. While they were kissing they both heard a click and saw a flash. The two slowly separated to see that Mrs. Ishida had grabbed Kari's camera and had taken a picture of them kissing._

_END FLASHBACK_

T.K. looked at the picture in his hand. _'That was the happiest day of my life,' _he thought as he placed it back on the table.

Kari then came out of the backroom and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand, "So where did you want to go eat at?"

"Anywhere's fine," he replied. "Oh by any chance did you get a call from Sora about three days ago saying that she had a surprise for us," he asked.

"Yea I did, she said the whole gang is going to be having dinner together at the Red Dragon tomorrow night and then she is going to show us the surprise," Kari replied as they headed out of the classroom.

"I wonder what it'll be," T.K. said. _'I have a feeling that it's something big though,' _he thought as they headed toward his car.

Back with Sora and Mimi

'_Did they just say mommy!?!'_ Sora thought as she looked at the two little girls.

'_Oh no, I didn't want Sora to find out this way,' _Mimi thought as she looked at her best friends face. "Mommy will be there in a few minutes go ahead and start the movie without me ok," Mimi told her two little girls.

'_Mimi has kids… wait a minute is that why she left all those years ago without telling anyone where she was going. Is that why she left Matt,' _Sora thought as the two girls started walking away from Mimi, and Mimi stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Mimi, why didn't you tell me that you have kids? Is that why you left all those years ago? Are they Matt's kids?" Sora asked her friend.

Mimi sighed, Sora was not dumb she figured that she'd put two and two together. "I didn't tell you because of a promise I made with my parents. Yes that is why I left Japan 5 yrs ago. And yes they are Matt's kids," Mimi said inaudibly.

"Mimi what are you talking about, what promise did you make to your parents?" Sora asked confused. Mimi then proceeded to tell her the whole story about the day she found out she was pregnant, and broke up with Matt.

Sora then asked, "Well why didn't you come back after they died?"

"I couldn't Sora it felt like I was betraying their wishes. Then when you called I felt that if I said no then I wouldn't be a good friend so I decided to come back," Mimi said looking down at her shoes.

"Oh Mimi I'm so sorry you've been through so much," Sora said.

"No it's ok. I'm kind of relieved you found out because I felt really bad about hiding it from you," Mimi replied.

"So what are their names, can I meet them?" Sora asked elatedly.

"Yea sure," Mimi said excitedly as she led Sora into the suit to meet her daughters.

"Girls, come here please," Mimi called. The two girls came out of the room they were in and went to their mother. "Girls introduce yourselves," she said.

"My name is Gabriella Lillie Ishida Tachikawa, but you can call me Ella," the little brunette girl said. The blonde girl then stepped forward, "My name is Elizabeth Nancy Ishida Tachikawa, but you can call me Lizzy."

"Oh my gosh Mimi they are so cute," Sora exclaimed. "Hello my name is Sora."

"Hello, mommy has told us about you, she said you are our aunt," Ella said.

"Yes that's me," Sora replied.

"Mommy can we go back and watch the movie with Lynda again?" the two girls asked.

"Yea sure," Mimi replied.

"Who's Lynda?" Sora asked when the girls left the room.

"Oh she is their babysitter and my good friend," Mimi said.

"So are you going to tell Matt?" Sora asked nervously.

"I don't know Sora, I know he deserves to know but I don't think that I'm even ready to face him yet," Mimi said.

"Mimi I hate to be the bearer of bad new but you are going to be seeing him a lot this whole month, you're even going to see him tomorrow night," Sora said avoiding her friends eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi said tensely.

"Mimi he's the best man. And well I kind of invited everyone to dinner tomorrow night at the Red Dragon and I told them I had a surprise for them. Mimi you are the surprise that I am talking about," Sora replied.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I don't think that I can face the others yet, let alone him," Mimi responded.

"Please Mimi everyone is going to be so excited to see you. Besides it would be the perfect time to tell him why you left," Sora said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know if I want to tell him just yet. I'll have to think about it some more," Mimi said quietly.

"You'll still come to dinner right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Yea I'll go," Mimi said looking at her friend's hopeful face. She didn't want to let her down.

"Great, it's kind of formal so dress nice ok," Sora said quickly so she couldn't change her mind. Mimi nodded. _'I know I'm going to regret agreeing to go to dinner tomorrow night.'_

"So are you going to take the girls tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Probably not, because if you didn't notice Ella has Matt's eyes and Lizzy looks almost exactly like him except she has my hazel eyes. If he saw them it would be a dead giveaway and people would realize that is why I left. I'll probably leave them here with Lynda," Mimi replied.

"Yea your right they both reminded me of Matt," Sora said while nodding her head.

"Yea and they both got his attitude when they don't get what they want," Mimi said with a smirk.

"Well I should get going I promised Tai I'd meet him to go watch a movie," Sora said as she started pulling out her car keys.

"Yea ok, see you tomorrow," Mimi said as she hugged her best friend.

As Sora was walking out the door she said quietly, "Mimi remember I'm always here for you and I will support you in whatever you decide to do ok."

'_Sora is such a great friend,' _Mimi thought as she responded, "Ok Sora thanks." She watched Sora head to the elevator. _'I hope everyone will be happy to see me'_ Mimi thought as she went to go watch the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Mimi woke up to the sound of the alarm clock on the nightstand. Beep, Beep, Beep, Mimi groggily raised her hand up to turn the alarm off. She then slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was already 8:30a.m. Mimi lazily got out of bed to find Lizzy and Ella sitting in front of the TV watching Dora the Explorer, with Lynda, eating cereal.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Mimi asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"We thought you could use the rest," Lynda answered while the two girls nodded. "You should go back to sleep. I know that you've been really stressed out about meeting all of your old friends again especially you know who again," Lynda said while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Whenever Lynda talked about Matt she said you know who because Mimi hadn't told the girls about Matt yet.

"I'll be fine, besides I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I had to see everyone again, so it might as well be today," Mimi said with fake cheerfulness. _'I hope that they can all forgive me for leaving, especially Matt.'_

"Mimi you are a really bad liar I know you wish that you could have put this off until later," Lynda said.

'_She knows me too well,'_ Mimi thought as she responded, "I am not lying."

"Whatever you say Mimi," Lynda said while shaking her head. She then started walking to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Mimi asked. _'I hope she isn't mad at me.'_

"Don't worry Mimi I'm not mad at you," Lynda said as if she read her mind. "I'm going on a date with that guy, Jake, I was telling you about," she exclaimed.

Mimi gave her a confused look. "You know the guy I met at the airport when I first got here," Lynda replied.

"Oh yea I remember now," Mimi said excited for her friend. _'I'm so glad she's finally going on a date. She hasn't been on one for a couple of months now, ever since she started to watch Ella and Lizzy,'_ Mimi thought happily.

"Well since both of us have never been here before we're going to go on a tour of the city and then go to lunch," Lynda said happily.

"Well I hope you have fun," Mimi replied.

"Thanks, well I better get going see you later, bye" she said as she started heading out the door.

"Bye," Mimi replied.

"Hey girls why don't you get dressed so that we can have a girls day out just the three of us," Mimi said while turning to look at her daughters.

"Yea!" the girls exclaimed.

All three of them headed to the bedroom to get dressed. Mimi put on some hip hugger jeans with a light blue Relient K concert shirt. She pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail. Lizzy put on some jean shorts and a white and light green t-shirt that had the crest of sincerity on it. She had half of her hair up and the other half down. Ella put on black shorts with a white and light blue t-shirt that had the crest of friendship on it. She had her hair put up in a messy bun. The shirts that the girls were wearing were something Mimi had designed especially for them.

By the time all three of them were ready it was already 9:20a.m. They headed to the restaurant downstairs and had some breakfast. After breakfast they decided to go for a walk. They ended up stopping at a park. _'This park seems so familiar,' _Mimi thought as the girls ran to the swings. Then she remembered, _'This is where Matt, T.K., and I used to play at when we were little.'_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Tag you're it no tag backs!" Mimi yelled as she tapped Matt's shoulder._

"_T.K. come out come out wherever you are," Matt yelled as he started looking for his younger brother so that he could tag him. Matt then heard a rustling in the bushes on his right. He slowly crept forward. He could see T.K. then he tapped his shoulder, "Tag you're it no tag backs!" Matt yelled as he ran off._

_T.K. then got out of the bushes to look for Mimi. He found her hiding behind the slide he slowly crept forward but he stepped on a twig. Mimi heard and looked back she saw him and started to run. T.K. ran after her but he tripped and fell. He started crying. Mimi ran back to him._

"_T.K. are you alright," Mimi asked with concern on her face._

"_Mimi my leg hurts," T.K. replied with a sniffle, he stopped crying when Mimi picked him up and sat him in her lap. _

_Mimi then inspected his ankle, she saw a couple of scrapes from the twigs he landed on. She then tore part of her shirt and wrapped it around his ankle. "There all better T.K.," she told him while giving him a hug._

"_Thanks Mimi," T.K. said as he hugged her back._

_END FLASHBACK_

'_I can't wait to see T.K. again, he is like the little brother I never had,' _Mimi thought as she walked over to the swings.

After about 1hour at the park they decided to head back to the hotel for a swim. When they got to the hotel it was 12:30p.m.

They went to their room and got dressed into their bathing suits. Ella and Lizzy were wearing matching blue bathing suits. Mimi was wearing a blue and white checkerboard print bikini.

The girls were swimming in the shallow end of the pool with some of the other kids. "Mommy look at me!" Lizzy yelled she then did a handstand in the water.

"Good job baby," Mimi said smiling.

"Mommy look at me!" Ella yelled as she got out of the pool and did a cannonball into the water.

"Wow that was really big," Mimi said as she clapped for her daughter. Mimi continued to watch her daughters like a hawk just in case something happened. After a couple of hours swimming they all decided to head back to the suite.

When they got there Mimi took the girls a bath and then she took a shower herself. When they were all clean they decided to take a little nap, because they were tired from swimming for so long.

'_What time is it?' _Mimi thought as she was waking up from her nap. "Oh my gosh it's 6:00p.m. and I have to be at the restaurant at 7:30p.m.!" Mimi exclaimed as she jumped out of bed to get ready.

While Mimi was washing her face she thought _'I wonder where Lynda is, I hope she is alright.' _She then grabbed a towel and wiped her face.

She slipped into her dress, and looked in the mirror; the dress really did look good on her because it showed off her womanly curves in all the right places. She then went into the bathroom and started to put wavy curls into her hair. She started to put some makeup on. Before she had the girls, when she was younger, she'd wear a lot of makeup, but now she wore very little if any at all to show off her natural beauty. By the time she finished she looked at the clock it read 6:45p.m.

"Where is Lynda at?" Mimi thought as she started to panic. _'She should have been here by now.'_ Then the phone started to ring.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Mimi quickly answered the phone, "Tachikawa Mimi speaking," she said fast.

"Mimi it's you! Thank god I've been trying to reach you for the past 10 minutes but reception has been pretty bad," Lynda said thankfully.

"Where are you?" Mimi asked her voice full of concern.

"Well you see we were driving back from the theater and right when we get like halfway through the tunnel everyone suddenly stops because there was an accident," Lynda replied.

"Are you ok?" Mimi asked anxiously.

"Yea I'm fine but I don't know how long it'll take for us to get out of here. I'm so sorry Mimi that I let you down. Because of me there is no one to watch your kids and then you won't be able to meet your friends. I should have never of gone on this date," Lynda said sadly.

"Lynda don't say that you deserved to go have fun on this date I'm glad you went. It's not like you knew that there was going to be an accident. Besides I can see my friends anytime it's no big deal, I can always cancel or I can just take the girls with me," Mimi said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh Mimi I have to go the police just arrived I'll try to get there as soon as possible ok," Lynda replied.

"Ok bye," Mimi responded before she heard the click on the other line.

'_Ok now what am I going to do? I should just call Sora and tell her I can't go. No I can't do that then I would ruin her plans. What about the girls where can they stay at while I go. I don't know anyone who I trust to take care of them except for Lynda. I can always take them with me. No I can't do that to Matt, I can't let everyone find out he has kids the same time he finds out. What am I going to do?' _Mimi looked at the clock it read 6:57p.m.

Mimi picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number. Ring, Ring, Ring, finally someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello Takenouchi Sora speaking," Sora answered the phone.

"Hey it's me Mimi, I just called to tell you that I might be running a little late ok," Mimi replied.

"Oh ok your still coming though right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Yea I am, but I have to get going I have to finish getting ready," Mimi responded.

"Ok see you tonight bye," Sora said.

"Bye," Mimi replied as she hanged up the phone.

"Girls can you find the nicest clothes you own and put them on please," Mimi yelled into the bedroom.

"Why mommy, where are we going?" the two girls asked together.

"You're coming to dinner with mommy tonight," Mimi said nervously.

"Oh ok," The girls said as they started looking through their clothes. After about 20 minutes of searching for some clothes for the girls Mimi found something for them to wear.

The two girls quickly got dressed and did their hair. 10 minutes later they came out and twirled in front of the mirror.

Lizzy was wearing a spaghetti strap brown dress that had pink stitching and hemming. It also had a pink flower on the hip of the dress. She wore a pink jacket over it. Her hair was put half up half down. Ella was wearing a light blue sundress, with a blue floral print coming from the bottom of the dress upwards. She wore a white jacket over it. Her hair was left down and wavy.

"You guys look beautiful!" Mimi exclaimed as she bent down and kissed their cheeks. Mimi then reached for her purse and grabbed her daughter's hands. They were about to open the door when it burst open.

"Oh thank god you're still here Mimi. I got here as fast as I could!" Lynda exclaimed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Lynda I'm glad you're here but you have to let go or I'm going to be even later than I already am," Mimi said quickly.

"Oh sorry, I'll stay here and watch the girls for you. You go now and have a good time," Lynda said shooing Mimi out the door.

Mimi then kneeled down and hugged her daughters, "Bye babies. I'll see you later. I love you," Mimi said as she stood up and walked out the door. _'Well here I go, hopefully everything will turn out alright,' _Mimi thought as she walked to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sora was sitting with Tai and the others in the backroom of the Red Dragon restaurant enjoying the appetizers. _'What is taking Mimi so long? She said she was going to be late but not this late,' _Sora thought worriedly.

Tai was about to grab an egg roll, when he glanced at Sora's face. "Sora are you alright?" Tai asked with concern.

Sora turned to look at him, "Yea I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"Yea," Sora replied with a small smile on her face. _'Tai is so sweet; he actually stopped eating to ask if I was alright,' _Sora thought with a smirk.

Sora was in mid bite of a chip when Joe asked, "So where is this surprise you were telling us about?"

Sora swallowed, "Well you see." Sora started but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

Ring, Ring, Ring Sora quickly went through her purse and answered the phone, "Hello."

"I'm here," the voice known as Mimi replied.

Sora then turned away from the others so they couldn't hear, and whispered, "Ok I'll meet you out front."

"Ok," Mimi replied then they both hung up.

"I'll be right back I just have to use the ladies room," Sora said as she excused herself. She walked through the restaurant and went out the front door. Mimi stood in front of the Red Dragon waiting for Sora.

The door opened slowly and Sora walked out. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that ended a little above her knees. Her auburn hair was straightened and went a little past her shoulders.

"Mimi what took you so long?" Sora asked as she hugged her best friend.

"Well I kind of got lost; you don't give very good directions," Mimi said with a grin as they pulled away.

"Whatever," Sora said with a smile.

"So shall we go see the others?" Mimi asked cocking her head towards the door.

"Yea lets go; they've waited long enough for their surprise," Sora said while they walked to the door.

"This place is beautiful," Mimi said as they walked inside, and she spotted the koi pond in the center of the restaurant.

Sora leads her to the backroom where everyone else was waiting. Sora stopped in front of the door, "Ok wait until I say, 'I was just getting your surprise ready,' ok."

Mimi nodded as she moved out of view of the door and Sora walked into the backroom.

"What took you so long?" Mimi heard someone ask Sora, the voice sounded a lot like Tai.

"I was just getting your surprise ready," Mimi heard Sora say to everyone.

Mimi took her cue. She walked to the door and took a deep breath, and turned the knob and walked inside the room.

Mimi stood there and glanced at everyone's confused faces. _'They don't recognize me,' _Mimi thought with a smirk.

'_That girl looks familiar,' _T.K. thought as he looked at her. He then turned to Sora and asked, "Sora who is this?"

Mimi's face had a hurt expression on her face but quickly replaced it with a little smile. She thought T.K. would be the first one to be aware that it was her. After all he was like the little brother she never had.

"Don't you recognize one of your best friends when you see them?" Sora asked. Mimi then saw his face turn from confusion to shock but Yolei was the one to say it aloud, "Mimi is that you?"

Mimi slowly nodded and then quietly answered, "Yea it's me."

'_Mimi is back how is Matt going to take this news?'_ T.K. thought nervously.

No one said anything and Mimi took this as a bad thing. _'I knew I shouldn't have come,' _she thought sadly. "Maybe I shouldn't have come," Mimi said to Sora as she turned to go to the door.

Before she could turn the knob, the door opened from the other side and in walked none other than Matt Ishida. Mimi stood very still she tried to move but her muscles weren't moving.

Matt was rummaging through his wallet as he said, "Sorry I'm late guys the meeting took a little longer than expected." Then he looked up and gasped. Unlike the others he recognized Mimi's beautiful face; he couldn't forget his one true loves face no matter how much it may have changed. But to be sure that he wasn't dreaming he asked, "Mimi is that you?"

Mimi couldn't believe that of all the people to run into tonight, she ran right into the one person she was dreading to see. And out of all her friends he was the only one that actually recognized her without being told. She hesitantly looked up at his face and instantly wished that she hadn't because Matt was just as attractive as the day she left. His dirty blonde hair was a little longer then it was before, she also noticed that instead of using hair gel to style it he just left it alone in a messy but sophisticated way. She then nodded gazing at his ocean blue eyes.

All the pain and hurt he felt the day she left, and all the years she was gone came rushing into him and turned into anger, he could feel it rising up inside of him. "What are you doing here?" Matt asked Mimi with fury in his eyes.

Before Mimi could answer, Sora stood up and said, "Why don't you two go talk outside on the balcony so that you can have some privacy."

Matt started walking to the balcony's French doors. Mimi slowly followed him, when she passed Sora she mouthed a thank you. Sora just nodded her head.

Outside in the balcony

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked her again angrily.

"I'm here because Sora asked me to be her maid of honor," Mimi replied looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Well it's nice to see that you care about someone's feelings," Matt said harshly, "Because you sure as hell didn't care when you left us all 5yrs ago."

At first Mimi was nervous about talking to Matt again after all those years but now she was just mad. Yes she left without telling anyone, and left Matt broken hearted, but it killed her to leave, she never wanted to go but knew she had to, for her babies' sake. She loved Matt with all her heart but right now he was acting like a big jerk, saying that she didn't care about his or her friends' feelings.

"You don't even know why I left, so don't give me any of your crap about not caring. You have no idea what I went through," Mimi shouted at him not caring if anyone else heard. _'I know he's mad but that doesn't give him the right to act this way towards me,' _Mimi thought.

"What you went through?" Matt said in a mocking tone, "How about what I went through, or what you put your friends through, worrying about you and wondering if you were safe and alright. Come on Mimi stop being so selfish and only thinking about yourself!" Matt shouted at her.

Mimi was furious now, _'He didn't have to grow up as fast as I did, He didn't have to go through the pain of childbirth by himself, he didn't have to watch two crying babies while juggling school and work trying to establish a career. He had it easy, and he has the nerve to call me selfish. I gave up everything for my girls.'_

"Go to hell Matt!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mimi you are a selfish brat you don't care about anything or anyone but yourself. I can't believe I ever loved you," Matt screamed just as loud.

Mimi couldn't breathe it felt like someone punched her in the stomach, _'Did he just say he couldn't believe he ever loved me?' _Mimi was now on the verge of tears but she held them back, there was no way she was going to give Matt the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of him.

Mimi then turned around and started walking back to the French doors. She then stopped and said in a very quiet voice, almost a whisper, "No Matt, I'm the one that can't believe I ever loved you." Then she opened the doors and went inside.

Mimi saw everyone looking at her with shocked expressions. She knew they heard everything. She headed to the door that leads to the restaurants main room.

"Mimi wait!"

"Please don't go!" she heard people shouting to her, but she just ignored them. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Mimi," she heard T.K. whisper, she quickly glanced at him and T.K. saw a single tear fall down her cheek. Then she turned back to the door and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Mimi left everyone grew really quiet. Sora wanted to go after her but she also wanted to talk to Matt about what he said to her. A couple of minutes later Matt walked back into the room and saw everyone's shocked expressions. _'I guess they heard everything,'_ he thought as he walked to the table where his friends were sitting.

Sora glared at Matt. "What the hell did you tell her Matt?" Sora asked even though she heard the whole conversation. She just couldn't believe he'd say that to Mimi, she knows Matt still cares about her.

Matt glared back at her, she knew that Mimi had hurt him. "The truth," Matt said coolly, "that she's an egotistical person who only cares about her well being and no one else's feelings."

Sora was fuming now, _'How can he say that? He doesn't even realize everything Mimi went through to get where she is at right now,' _Sora thought angrily. "Did you even bother to hear her out?"

"Why should I?" Matt retorted.

"Because you have no idea what she has been through," Sora said gritting her teeth.

"And what did she go through that was so bad?" Matt asked.

"Believe me Matt she has been through a lot of things, things that someone shouldn't have to go through alone," Sora replied.

"If I remember correctly Sora it was her choice to leave us, or do you not remember that," Matt stated heatedly.

"That's where you're wrong Matt it wasn't her choice," Sora said calmly as she started walking to the door to go after Mimi.

"What do you mean it wasn't her choice?" Matt asked confused. Everyone in the room was wondering the same exact thing.

"Why do you care if you don't love her anymore?" Sora asked coolly as she walked out of the room.

Sora walked through the main dining hall to the front doors of the restaurant and rushed to the parking lot. _'If I hurry I might be able to find her,' _Sora thought hopefully. Sora didn't have to look far because 4 cars down she saw Mimi's car with Mimi sitting inside, crying.

She walked up to the car and knocked on the window. Mimi looked up startled and saw Sora staring down at her.

"Mimi please open the door," Sora said pleadingly. _'Stupid Matt, he really hurt her feelings,' _Sora thought as she saw Mimi's tear streaked face in the moonlight.

Mimi slowly unlocked the passenger side door. Sora went around the front of the car and sat down in the passenger seat. Sora handed Mimi a napkin from her purse to wipe her tears.

"You're such a great friend Sora," Mimi said sniffling. She wiped her face and started the car, and they drove off in silence.

In the backroom with the rest of the digidestined

The room was completely silent after Sora left the room. T.K. looked around and saw that no one was trying to break the silence so he decided that he would.

"Matt why did you tell Mimi you couldn't believe you ever loved her?" T.K. asked his brother calmly.

"T.K. don't s-"Matt started but T.K. interrupted him.

"Why Matt? I know you still care about her. I saw the way you looked at her when she was standing in front of you. I could see the happiness in your eyes," T.K. stated.

Matt let his strong façade down and replied, "She hurt me T.K. and she obviously didn't care that she did," Matt responded quietly.

"You're wrong," T.K. said.

"What?" Matt asked dumbfounded.

"I said you're wrong, she does care because when she left I saw a tear fall down her cheek," T.K. replied softly.

Matt didn't say anything he felt guilty. _'Maybe she does care? It doesn't matter now I really messed up. She'll never forgive me for what I said to her,' _Matt thought sadly.

Tai decided that Matt obviously felt badly about what he did so he decided to get the attention off of his best friend. "I don't know about you guys, but I lost my appetite," Tai said.

"Me too"

"Ditto"

"Yea" everyone replied.

"How about we go to my place and hang out, maybe watch a movie," Tai said to his everyone.

Everybody agreed and went to Tai's apartment to go watch a movie.

Back with Mimi and Sora

After they drove out of the parking lot they headed downtown driving nowhere in particular. Sora didn't say a word knowing that her best friend probably wanted some time to think about everything that had just happened. After about 30 minutes of driving Mimi ended up driving to the community park were all the digidestined used to hang out after they came back from the digiworld.

Mimi cut the engine and got out of the car. She walked to the swings and sat down slowly rocking back and forth. Sora followed her and sat on the swing next to Mimi.

"He didn't mean it Mimi," Sora said breaking the silence.

Mimi looked at Sora and then looked straight ahead at the jungle gym, "Yea he did, you didn't see the pain in his eyes," Mimi said guiltily. _'It's because of me that he feels this way,' _Mimi thought unhappily.

"Mimi of course he's a little angry and sad about you leaving just give him time. I know he still cares about you," Sora said trying to cheer Mimi up. _'Man I've never seen her so depressed, she's usually so happy and cheerful,' _Sora thought.

"I'm not telling him," Mimi said quietly.

"You're not telling him what?" Sora asked even though she knew what Mimi was talking about.

"About Lizzy and Ella," Mimi replied.

"Mimi you have to tell him. Maybe if you tell him he'd understand why you left," Sora responded.

"No I can't tell him. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me; he made that perfectly clear tonight. Besides I don't think I can ever forgive him for telling me that I am a self-centered person. And when he said he couldn't believe he ever loved me, that hurt me Sora really bad," Mimi said sadly.

"I know it hurt Mimi, but believe me he didn't mean it, he was just angry. Besides do you want your girls to grow up without knowing who their father is?" Sora asked her seriously.

That struck a chord with Mimi, she doesn't want her girls to suffer because of her, she loves them with all of her heart and they don't deserve to grow up like that without a father. "No I don't," Mimi said slowly, "but I'm not going to tell him until the day we leave for home because I know he won't want anything to do with them and I don't want to see them hurt."

"Matt isn't like that and you know it, of course he will want to be in their lives," Sora said truthfully.

"I thought he wasn't either, but tonight he proved me wrong," Mimi said as she got off the swing and headed back to the car with Sora walking right behind her.

"Sora, where am I dropping you off at?" Mimi asked as she stopped at a signal light.

"Can you take me to Tai's place, my mom is out of town so I'm staying over there," Sora replied as she turned on the radio.

"Sure, but I don't know where his place is so you have to give me directions," Mimi said with a smirk as she remembered their conversation earlier about Sora giving bad directions.

Sora told her the directions to Tai's place and 15 minutes later they stopped in front of his apartment. Mimi unlocked the door and Sora got out of the car. Sora bent down to Mimi's eye level and asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

Mimi looked around and shook her head as she said, "No thanks I have to get going to Ella and Lizzy it's already late. Besides it looks like every one of our friends are here at Tai's house and I don't know if I can face them just yet," Mimi said sincerely as she nodded towards the cars.

"Drive safe," Sora called as Mimi pulled out of the driveway.

"Ok bye," Mimi yelled as she waved her hand.

Sora watched Mimi's car turn the corner and started walking to the front door of Tai's apartment. She pulled out the keys and unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Everyone turned from the movie to see who was coming inside the apartment, when the person finally walked inside they saw that it was Sora. Ken lowered the volume of the TV.

"Where have you been Sora, you've been gone for a while now?" Tai asked worriedly.

"I was talking with Mimi," Sora replied as she glanced at Matt, he looked down at his feet guiltily. _'I knew he cared about her,' _Sora thought with a small smile.

"Is she ok?" Kari asked with concern. Kari was always close with Mimi, Sora, and Yolei because they are the only girls in the group.

"Yea she's fine," Sora said with a fake smile, everyone knew she was lying.

"So I'm guessing Mimi told you why she left 5yrs ago?" Cody asked her curiously.

"Yea she told me everything," Sora replied.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Davis asked impatiently.

"No," Sora paused looking around at her friends' faces, "I think Mimi should be the one to tell you. The only thing I will say is that the reason she left without telling us is because of a promise she made to her parents," Sora told them.

Everyone looked at her confused, _'What does she mean a promise she made to her parents?' _T.K. thought as did everyone else.

"I don't want to seem rude but I'm going to bed, I'm really tired," Sora said as she headed to the guest bedroom.

Sora was about to lie down on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. Sora thought it was Tai so she said, "Come in," but to her surprise it wasn't Tai but T.K.

"Sora before you say anything I'd just like to say that I'm glad Mimi's back, and I think Matt is an idiot for telling her those things. I just wanted to know if you knew where she is staying so that I can talk to her," T.K. said calmly.

To his surprise Sora just nodded her head, she then went to her desk and grabbed a pen and paper, and she scribbled something down and handed it to T.K.

"Thank you Sora," T.K. responded as he turned to walk out of the room.

"You're welcome," Sora said quietly as she wondered, _'I hope I did the right thing. Please don't be mad Mimi.'_

T.K. left the room and walked passed his friends to the front door. He was about to leave when he heard the sweet voice of Kari ask him, "T.K. where are you going?"

"To see Mimi," He told Kari then he waved goodbye and left. Kari knew that T.K. thought of Mimi as his sister so she wasn't surprised when he told her he was going to go see her.

While T.K. was buckling up his seatbelt, he pulled out the piece of paper Sora handed him and it read:

_Ritz Japan,_ _Suite 3 on the 5th floor_

At the Ritz Japan

By the time Mimi got there it was 10:40p.m. and the girls were already asleep. Lynda was sitting on the couch waiting for her to come home.

"How was it?" Lynda asked excitedly then she studied Mimi's face and the excitement soon wore off.

"Not good. I don't want to talk about it tonight ok," Mimi replied.

"Ok good night," Lynda said sadly as she dropped the issue and went to her room.

"Night," Mimi replied as she sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV to get her mind off of Matt and the conversation they had tonight. After about 10 minutes of watching TV she was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door.

T.K. stood outside the suite door waiting patiently for it to open _'Please be awake, please open the door,' _T.K. thought.

Mimi looked through the peep hole and gasped, she saw T.K. standing on the other side of the door. She quickly opened the door, "What are you doing here?" Mimi asked ushering him inside, her voice full of concern.

'_Same old Mimi,'_ T.K. thought as he walked inside.

"What's wrong T.K.?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk," T.K. said reassuringly. "I just wanted to apologize for what M-"T.K. started but Mimi cut him off.

"T.K. please don't bring him up," Mimi pleaded with him.

"Ok," T.K. replied.

"So I hear you and Kari are engaged, that's great. I knew you guys were meant for each other," Mimi said happily.

'_Just like you and Matt,'_ T.K. thought sadly, he then put a smile on his face and said, "Yea we're really happy." T.K.'s face then turned serious and Mimi knew what was coming next.

"Why did you leave my brother and all of us 5yrs ago? I was worried about you," T.K. said truthfully.

Mimi couldn't bear to hear this she wanted to tell them the truth so badly. "I'm sorry I left you guys," Mimi thought about what she was about to say next and decided to go through with it. "If you follow me I'll show you why I left," Mimi said as she slowly stood up from where she was sitting.

"You'll really tell me why you left," T.K. said in disbelief.

"Well you've always been like a brother to me so I figure that you should know. Besides I was going to tell Matt but he really hurt me tonight. So if you follow me I'll show you why I left," Mimi said.

T.K. nodded and followed her to the bedroom door. "T.K. you have to promise to never tell the others, especially Matt until I'm ready to tell them, ok," Mimi said quietly.

"Ok," T.K. replied as he nodded his head.

Mimi opened the door slowly, "Shh," she told T.K. He looked inside the room and saw the figures of two small girls sleeping on the bed, their faces illuminated by the moonlight that came through the window. One girl had honey colored hair just like Mimi's and the other had dirty blonde hair that resembled Matt's.

Mimi closed the door softly so she wouldn't wake them up, and then headed back to the living room. T.K. followed her, his mind still in a state of shock. The two sat on the couch in silence. Mimi glimpsed at T.K.'s surprised face and said with a smile, "They're my daughters."

T.K. nodded his head still astonished about what he just saw, "They're Matt's kids aren't they?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes," Mimi said then she told him the story of the day she found out she was pregnant, and when she broke up with Matt and left Japan.

T.K. didn't really know what to say, "So you promised your parents that you wouldn't tell him, and that's why you left?" T.K. asked.

"T.K. you have to understand, I couldn't have an abortion," Mimi told him.

"I do Mimi, and now I know the real reason why you left," T.K. said. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that on your own," T.K. replied.

"It's ok T.K.," Mimi said, "I wanted to tell you all especially when my girls were born, but I couldn't," Mimi said quietly.

"What are their names?" T.K. asked excitedly wanting to know about his nieces' lives.

"Their full names are Gabriella Lillie Ishida Tachikawa and Elizabeth Nancy Ishida Tachikawa," Mimi said happily. (In case you were wondering Lillie is Mimi's mother's name, which I made up. And Nancy is Matt and T.K.'s mother's name in the show.)

"My mother would be happy that you named one of your daughter's after her," T.K. said smiling.

"Yea my mother was thrilled when she found out I named Gabriella after her. I wanted them to have Matt's last name as well as mine on their birth certificates because I felt I at least owed him that much," Mimi replied.

T.K. looked at the clock it read 11:35p.m. "It's getting late, I should get going," T.K. said as he stood up.

"Don't be silly T.K. just stay here tonight. You can stay on the pull out couch," Mimi responded.

"Thanks Mimi," T.K. said with a yawn. Mimi pulled out the mattress from the couch. And went to her room and grabbed a pillow and cover for T.K. she handed them to him.

"Good night T.K."

"Good night Mimi."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ella and Lizzy squirmed in bed trying to shield their eyes from the annoying sunlight that peered through the curtains. Eventually they surrendered and slowly opened their eyes. They looked around the room and to their surprise their mother was nowhere to be seen.

The two girls slowly climbed out of bed and headed to the door. They gradually opened it and stuck their heads out. They looked around and saw their mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

They opened the door and walked out. As they were passing through the "Living room" they saw a man with almost the same dirty-blonde hair as Lizzy asleep on the sofa bed. They quickly tiptoed past him and went into the kitchen.

"Mommy who is that sleeping on the sofa bed?" the girls whispered in unison.

"That's one of mommy's good friends. Remember I told you about him on the plane ride over here. He's your uncle T.K." Mimi said as she flipped the pancakes.

"Oh ok," the girls whispered.

Mimi turned to the girls with a smile on her face she had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Hey girls why don't you wake him up like you wake up Lynda when she doesn't want to get out of bed."

The girls returned their mother's grin, "Ok," they whispered excitedly.

T.K. was sleeping peacefully on his back, when he suddenly felt the wind being knocked out of him. He woke up gasping for air, and saw two giggling little girls sitting on top of his stomach. He heard a noise and looked towards the kitchen, he saw Mimi on the floor cracking up laughing.

"Good morning!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Good morning," T.K. said regaining his breath. "You two must be Gabriella and Elizabeth," he said. _'This little girl sure does look a whole lot like Matt, except she has Mimi's gentle hazel eyes,' _T.K. thought while looking at the dirty blonde haired girl. _'And this other little girl has mine and Matt's trademark ocean blue eyes,' _T.K. thought while looking at the honey color haired girl.

"Yep you can call me Ella," the honey color haired girl replied, "and you can call me Lizzy," the dirty blonde haired girl replied.

"My name is T.K." he told the girls.

"We know, mommy told us about you she said you are our uncle," the two girls replied while getting off of T.K. He then got up in a seated position.

T.K. yawned and stretched then slowly stood up, "Yep that's me," he replied. He then felt two little hands encircle his hands, "Come on breakfast is ready," the girls said while leading T.K. to the table._ 'They're so tiny,' _he thought as he felt the girls' hands wrapped inside his own.

Mimi finally got up off the floor and watched as the girls lead T.K. to the table. The three of them sat down at the table. Mimi brought out a plate full of pancakes, and syrup and placed them on the table. She seated herself and everyone grabbed some pancakes.

Mimi just finished pouring some syrup on her pancakes and was about to take a bite when the phone started ringing.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Mimi reluctantly left her pancakes to pick up the phone. _'This better be important, I was just about to take a bite of my pancakes,' _Mimi thought exasperated.

"Hello," Mimi said.

"Hey Mimi, it's me Sora," Sora exclaimed.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Mimi asked. _'I wonder why she's calling so early,' _Mimi thought curiously.

"I know you're probably wondering why I am calling so early or why I'm even awake yet," Sora paused. _'How does she do that?' _Mimi thought as she waited for Sora to continue. "But I just wanted to remind you that we're getting fitted for the dresses today at 10:00a.m." Sora replied.

Mimi glanced at the clock it read 9:00a.m. "Oh thanks for reminding me I almost forgot," Mimi replied.

"No problem, I'll see you there" Sora responded.

"See you there," Mimi replied. As they both hung up. Mimi went back to the table to eat her breakfast. She told T.K. and the girls to remind her she had to be at the bridal shop at 10a.m. After everyone finished their food Mimi picked up their plates and started to wash them.

"Hey Mimi," Lynda greeted Mimi as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lynda," Mimi said as she rinsed the dishes. "Do you want some breakfast?" Mimi asked her.

"No thanks, I'm going out for brunch with Jake. He's picking me up at 9:30a.m." Lynda said gleefully.

"That's great," Mimi said happily for her friend. "You should go get ready so you won't be late."

"Yea you're right I'm going to go get ready," Lynda said as she left the room. As she was leaving T.K. walked past her into the kitchen, Lynda nodded her head to him, and he nodded back. Mimi had introduced them last night so Lynda wouldn't get freaked out if she saw him sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Mimi," T.K. said.

"Hey T.K." Mimi replied as she put the dishes in the cabinet.

"Mimi, I couldn't help overhearing you conversation with Lynda, and I was just wondering that if you wanted I could watch the girls for you while you go to the bridal shop," T.K. responded.

"T.K. It's alright I can take them with me," Mimi replied. _'He's so sweet,' _Mimi thought.

"Mimi really it's no problem. Besides I kind of wanted to get to know them better. Maybe take them to the zoo or something," T.K. said.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked.

"Yea I'm sure, now go and get ready or you're going to be late. It's already 9:10a.m." T.K. told her.

"Thanks T.K. you're the best," Mimi said as she walked to her room so she could get ready. She quickly got the girls dressed then took a fast shower. She got out in less than 15 minutes and got dressed in some hip hugger jeans and a light pink t-shirt.

"Ok girls mommy is going to go and you girls are going to spend the day with your uncle T.K. how does that sound?" Mimi asked her daughters.

"Sounds good mommy, what are we going to do today?" the girls asked turning to T.K.

"Oh we're going to the zoo," T.K. told them.

"Really?" the girls asked excitedly.

"Yea," T.K. replied. The girls ran up to T.K. and hugged him.

"I'm going to go now bye girls, bye T.K." Mimi said as she waved to them. They waved back to her as she walked out the door.

At the bridal shop

Mimi walked into the shop and the first thing she saw was Sora sitting on a chair crying. Yolei and Kari were trying their best to comfort her. Mimi rushed to her friend's. "What's wrong Sora?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Oh Mimi my dress, my dress it's gone," Sora said as she wept uncontrollably on Mimi's shoulder. "My wedding is ruined," she exclaimed loudly so that other people in the store started to look at her.

"Shh, Shh, Sora calm down and tell me what happened. What do you mean your dress is gone?" Mimi asked her friend trying to calm her down.

Sora finally controlled her crying so she could tell Mimi what they told her, "They said that while they were flying my dress over here from London, it somehow got lost. They said that they looked everywhere but it's not there," Sora said sadly. "I begged Tai for that dress, it was so beautiful and now it's gone." Sora showed Mimi a picture of the dress.

Mimi looked at the picture and an idea popped into her head, _'I know, I'll make another dress for Sora that's exactly like the one that she wanted,' _Mimi thought. "Don't worry Sora I'll take care of everything," Mimi said as she got up to talk to the manager. _'I may not have been there for you in the past but I will be here for you now,' _Mimi thought.

Mimi walked up to the manager of the store, "How can you tell someone you lost their wedding dress and there is nothing you can do about it when their wedding is in 3 weeks?" Mimi yelled at the woman.

"Miss please calm down, can we talk about this in private," the manager asked.

Mimi followed the woman into a backroom and came out 25 minutes later. She walked up to Sora, Yolei, and Kari with a big smile on her face. Sora had stopped crying and was looking at Mimi skeptically.

Mimi sat down with them, "Hey guys," Mimi said as she smiled at them all then she looked at Sora, "everything is taken care of," she said as she patted Sora's shoulder.

"What do you mean? What were you and the manager talking about?" Sora asked confused.

"Everything's going to be fine; the bridesmaid dresses are going to be half off. It took a lot to get her to settle on that but when I said that I'd tell everyone about how they ruined my friend's wedding she agreed reluctantly," Mimi said with a smile.

"Thanks Mimi that's great news to hear, but what about my dress? Are they able to make me a new one in time for the wedding?" Sora asked.

"No I'm sorry they can't make a new one for you, they are too busy at the moment and they don't think they can make one in such short notice," Mimi paused and looked at her friends sad face. Sora started to cry again. "But I know where you can get a dress," Mimi told her friend.

"Where can I get a dress in such short notice Mimi?" Sora asked as she tried to hold her tears back.

"I'm going to make you a dress," Mimi exclaimed. Sora looked at her friend, "Mimi I can't let you do that, besides there is no way you'd be able to finish it in time," Sora replied.

"Sora don't insult me. I am a professional fashion designer. Of course I will be able to finish it in time. Besides I've already got your measurements from the manager and sent them to my company in the U.S. they are going to send me the fabrics I need to make your dress," Mimi said with a grin.

"Oh thank you Mimi you're a life saver," Sora said as she hugged her. Then a couple of minutes later an assistant came and called Mimi, Yolei, and Kari to get their final fitting for their dresses.

At the zoo with T.K. and the girls

T.K., Lizzy, and Ella had just finished seeing the monkeys and the lions, when the girls got a little hungry so T.K. got the girls ice cream cones. They went to go eat them on a bench by the reptile center. While Lizzy was licking her ice cream she asked, "Do you know who our daddy is?"

T.K. almost choked. He didn't know what to say. _'I don't want to lie to them, but I think Mimi should be the one to tell them,' _T.K. thought as he looked at his nieces. "Why don't you ask your mommy when you get home?" T.K. asked the girls.

"Because whenever we ask about him mommy gets sad and starts to cry," Ella told T.K. quietly. _'I knew she cared about Matt,' _T.K. thought sadly.

Back with the girls at the bridal shop

The girls had just finished their measurements and were leaving the store. Without anyone seeing her, Mimi quickly took the picture of the dress Sora wanted and stuck it in her own bag. Sora, Kari, and Yolei asked Mimi to go to lunch with them, but she declined saying that she wanted to get started on Sora's dress.

Mimi went back to the Ritz Japan and quickly started to sketch the beginnings of Sora's wedding dress. She was supposed to get all the fabric and materials needed to make the dress on her own by 10:00a.m. tomorrow from her company. Her company was very efficient in their work so Mimi wasn't afraid at all by the fabrics getting lost.

Around 3:00p.m. T.K. and the girls finally came home. "Mommy!" the girls shouted in unison. "Ella, Lizzy!" Mimi shouted as she got down on her knees and hugged her daughters.

"Oh I missed you!" Mimi exclaimed. "Were you being good little girls for your uncle T.K.?" Mimi asked them while looking at T.K.

"Yes mommy," the girls replied. T.K. nodded at her. "Well I should probably get going," T.K. said as he walked to the door.

"Wait," Mimi replied. T.K. paused to let Mimi catch up to him. "Thank you for everything T.K." Mimi said as she hugged him tightly.

"No problem Mimi," T.K. replied. Then the separated and T.K. left the suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I created and the plot 

Chapter 10

Mimi had been working nonstop for the past 2 weeks to finish Sora's wedding dress and now her hard work was paying off. The dress was finally finished and Mimi couldn't wait for Sora to see it. Mimi called Sora to tell her the wonderful news. "Hello," Sora answered her phone.

"Hey Sora it's me Mimi are you busy right now?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"No not really, why what's up?" Sora asked noting her friend's excited tone.

"Sora, can you come over like right now? I have a surprise for you," Mimi stated.

"Sure Mimi I'll be there in 10 minutes ok," Sora responded

"Ok bye," Mimi responded then hung up the phone. Mimi quickly tidied up the suite. Then she checked on the girls, who were watching TV in the bedroom, to make sure they were alright. Right when Mimi was walking back into the "living room" she heard a knock on the door.

Mimi went to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was Sora. "Hey Sora," Mimi replied as she welcomed her inside.

"Hey Mimi, so where is this surprise you were talking about?" Sora asked curiously.

Mimi had Sora close her eyes. "Follow me," Mimi said as she led Sora to the sofa. As Sora sat there with her eyes closed Mimi went to her room and brought out a mannequin displaying Sora's wedding dress and accessories. "Open your eyes," Mimi said as she watched Sora's face with anticipation. She was relieved when she saw Sora's face fill with happiness.

"Oh Mimi, it's absolutely gorgeous. It looks exactly like the dress I picked out from London, but it's even better because my best friend made it for me," Sora said with tears of happiness. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you," Sora responded.

"You don't have to Sora. Your happiness is the best thank you I could ever get. Besides it's the least I could do for my best friend," Mimi said as she hugged her. Sora walked up to the dress and was astonished at its beauty. She quickly took the dress into the bedroom and slipped it on, with Mimi's help. They both stood in front of the mirror gazing at Sora, and how stunning she looked.

The top of the gown was a gorgeous satin corset that framed Sora beautifully. It was laced with the most exquisite beads, that captured the light from the windows and sparkled on the walls. Right at Sora's waist the dress feathered out princess style and elegantly cascaded down to the floor.

Mimi looked at her friend again as she thought, _'Tai is going to freak when he sees her in this. He won't be able to keep his hands off of her.'_

Sora and Mimi stood there for a little while longer, and then Mimi helped Sora take off the dress so that it wouldn't get dirty. Then they placed it in the closet for safe keeping and headed back to the living room. Mimi sat on the sofa next to Sora with her hands clenched remembering what T.K. had told her a couple of days ago. Sora looked at her with a worried face, "Is something bothering you Mimi?"

Mimi looked at Sora and sighed she didn't want to trouble Sora with her problems but she knew Sora would never give up until she told her what was wrong. "The girls asked T.K. if he knew who their father is," Mimi said quietly. Sora didn't say anything so Mimi continued, "I don't know what I'm going to do," Mimi responded.

"Why don't you tell Matt?" Sora asked.

"Because I don't think he wants anything to do with them," Mimi said softly.

"Mimi of course he would want to be a part of their lives. Besides do you want to have your girls grow up without a dad?" Sora asked solemnly.

"Of course not but-" Mimi started but Sora interrupted her.

"No buts Mimi think about your girls. I know you want them to know their father, so don't be afraid. Just tell him," Sora said calmly. Mimi looked at her friend, and then towards the bedroom door where Ella and Lizzy were watching TV.

"I know you're right Sora, but I don't think he ever wants to talk to me again," Mimi replied.

"I think he does. I think he feels bad about what he said to you that night," Sora responded.

"Do you know where I can reach him?" Mimi asked Sora.

"Well I know for a fact that he'll be at his apartment in about 10 minutes for his lunch break, he always eats lunch at home," Sora stated.

"You want me to talk to him today, right now?" Mimi asked in astonishment.

"Yes Mimi I do. The longer you wait to talk to him the more upset he will be when he finds out the truth," Sora said in a matter of fact tone. "Here is his address," Sora said as she scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Mimi. Mimi nodded at her friend. _'I have to talk to Matt for Ella and Lizzy's sake. Ugh I hate when Sora's right,' _Mimi thought as she stood up.

"Can you watch the girls for me?" Mimi asked. Sora nodded her head. Mimi picked up her purse from the table and walked out of the suite. _'Why do I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen today,' _Mimi thought as she walked to the elevators.

At Matt's apartment

For the past few days Matt has been feeling like crap for yelling at Mimi. After T.K. told him that she had been crying Matt wanted so badly to go over to her and apologize for his actions, but he was afraid that she wouldn't want to talk to him. In truth he still really cared about Mimi and the only reason he yelled at her was because she had hurt him when she left.

Matt was about to go to his refrigerator to get something to eat when he heard a knock on his door. He walked to his door and opened it. There standing in front of him was his brother T.K.

"Hey Matt," T.K. said as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey," Matt replied.

"Matt, I think you should really talk to Mimi," T.K. said seriously, looking at his brother. Matt was a little taken aback by the tone T.K. was using.

"T.K.-"Matt started but T.K. interrupted him.

"Matt I know you care about her so you should just talk to her. Stop acting like you don't care," T.k. responded.

"T.K., would you please let me finish?" Matt asked looking irritated at his brother. T.K. nodded and so Matt continued, "Believe me T.K. I want to apologize to her about everything I said, but I don't think she'll want to talk to me," Matt said quietly.

"What if I told you where you can reach her?" T.K. asked.

"Then I'd go and apologize," Matt said truthfully. "I'd tell her that I was just mad that she left 5yrs ago and that I didn't mean what I said," Matt replied. T.K. nodded.

Back with Mimi

Mimi had not been in Japan in a long time and was lost. She tried to ask for directions but the people she asked either told her they didn't know how to get there, or just got her even more confused. Finally Mimi decided she'd just call Sora, so she put her phone on speaker so she could talk to her while keeping her hands on the steering wheel.

Ring, Ring, Ring, "Hello," Sora answered.

"Hey Sora it's me Mimi. I'm like really lost, I can't find Matt's apartment anywhere," Mimi said as she stopped at a stop sign. She looked both directions before continuing on her way.

"Mimi it's really not that hard to find," Sora said.

Mimi was about to respond when she saw a flash of light, and heard a screeching noise. She turned to her right and saw a car coming straight towards her trying to stop, but to no avail. Mimi knew it was going to hit her and she screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Mimi, Mimi what's wrong?" Sora asked but all she heard was the dial tone.

CRASH The car hit Mimi's car dead on and the force slammed Mimi's head into the windshield and she instantly blacked out. Luckily someone from a nearby store saw the accident and called the police.

15 minutes later an ambulance came. The police had come a few minutes earlier and were desperately trying to get Mimi out of her car with the Jaws of Life. After a couple of minutes she was finally free. The paramedics quickly checked for her pulse, she had one but it was very faint. Mimi was not responding to the paramedics' attempts to wake her, and she was losing a lot of blood from where she hit her head against the windshield. They put her in the back of the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. Another ambulance was already there for the other driver.

Back with Sora

"Mimi, Mimi what's wrong?" Sora asked but all she heard was the dial tone. Sora was so frightened, Mimi sounded so scared and Sora had no idea where her friend was. She tried to call her back but the phone just kept saying, "the number you have dialed is not in service, please hang up and try again."

"Ugh you stupid phone!" Sora yelled angrily._ 'Oh Mimi please be ok,' _Sora thought worriedly.

Back with Mimi

Mimi was rushed into the emergency room. She had lost a lot of blood, by the time they stopped her head from bleeding.

The police searched through Mimi's bag and found the number to her hotel; luckily she had kept it with her. The police then called the hotel so they could see if Mimi had any relatives staying with her at the hotel.

Back with Sora

Ring, Ring, Ring, Sora rushed to the phone hoping it was Mimi. "Hello Mimi is that you?" Sora asked anxiously.

"No ma'am b-"before the officer could continue Sora cut him off.

"Well who are you? And why do you have this number?" Sora asked.

"Ma'am this is the Odaiba police are you a relative or friend of a Miss Mimi Tachikawa?" the policeman asked her.

"Yes," Sora said quickly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your friend has just been in a major accident, she was rushed to Odaiba Hospital," the officer said sadly.

Sora couldn't breathe; she dropped the phone and fell to her knees sobbing. _'Why Mimi? Why her? She is the nicest person in the world, she doesn't deserve this. How am I going to tell Ella and Lizzy that their mother could be dying and there is nothing we can do about it?' _Sora thought sadly


	11. Chapter 11

"_Talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON or any of the characters except Elizabeth and Gabriella. I own the plot though. I also don't own the song __"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. _

Chapter 11

Sora quickly stopped crying and cleaned herself up because she couldn't let the girls know that something was wrong just yet. Sora dialed the number to Lynda's cell phone, which was left on the fridge in case Sora needed it. Ring, Ring, Ring "Hello," Lynda said on the phone.

"Lynda you need to get over here quick. Mimi was in a car accident. I need you to watch Ella and Lizzy so that I can see what her condition is," Sora replied quickly and then hung up the phone to dial her friends' numbers and tell them that Mimi's in the hospital.

Sora quickly dialed her friends' numbers and told them what happened. She now only needed to call T.K. and Matt. She decided to call T.K. first and started to dial his number.

Back with T.K. and Matt in Matt's apartment

T.K. was about to make himself a sandwich when his phone started to ring. T.K. quickly went to answer, while Matt started to make himself a sandwich. "Hello," Matt heard T.K. say over the phone. Matt continued to make his sandwich until he heard T.K. gasp and start to cry.

"Yes I'll tell him, he's here with me right now," T.K. said in between sobs over the phone. Then he hung up. "Matt we have to go to the hospital right now, Mimi has just been in a car accident."

When Matt heard this it felt like his whole world was crashing down all around him. And then something happened to him that doesn't happen very often, he started to cry. He was on his knees sobbing. Once again Mimi had found a way to make him cry.

T.K. went over to his brother and kneeled down next to him, "Matt I know you are sad right now but we really need to go and be there for her. If you want me to drive I can," T.K. said as he pulled Matt up from where he was sitting.

Matt shook his head, "No T.K. I'll drive," Matt replied wiping his tears away. They quickly rushed to the car. As they were driving T.K. decided to turn on the radio to fill the silence in the car. The song "When You're Gone," by Avril Lavigne started to play.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

T.K. quickly went to change the station seeing as the song talks about losing someone you love. As he reached for the dial Matt shook his head saying no. Matt instead put it louder, Matt never really took the time to listen to it before but now he could relate to it. He was afraid of losing Mimi.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Matt then started to remember all the pain he felt when Mimi left him 5yrs ago, he had needed her. He still needed her.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Matt felt a tear fall down his cheek as he listened to the chorus. This was exactly how he felt the day he found out she left. T.K. looked at his brother and saw him crying. _'Please God let Mimi be ok,' _T.K. thought hopefully.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Matt remembered the reason he started going out with her was because of the wonderful, sweet, and caring person she was. _'Mimi doesn't deserve to go through this. Why her? Why not me? Oh please be ok Mimi,' _Matt thought sadly as he sped even faster to the direction of the hospital.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
_

Matt saw the hospital up ahead and drove even faster. He pulled into the parking lot in search of a parking space.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

Matt was getting frustrated there was no parking anywhere. _'Please God; help me find a parking space. I need to see Mimi and see if she is alright,' _Matt pleaded in his head.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Matt finally saw someone pulling out and rushed over there. As he was waiting for them he realized something. _'I still love her. I need her. I'd do anything just to see her happy smiling face,' _Matt thought. He couldn't believe that it took him so long to realize that he loved Mimi with all his heart and now he might never get the chance to tell her.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

'_Please be ok Mimi. I can't live without you in my life,' _Matt thought as he pulled into the parking space and he and T.K. got out of the car. They rushed into the emergency room's waiting room and saw all there friends sitting there with tears in their eyes. "How is she?" Matt managed to ask as his tears fell from his eyes.

"She's still in surgery," Tai replied. He walked over to Matt and pulled him into a hug. At first Matt was stiff but broke down and hugged him crying his eyes out. "Tai, why'd it have to be her? She never did anything wrong," Matt asked in between sobs.

"I don't know," Tai said trying to comfort his friend.

"Tai I love her," Matt said.

Everyone looked at Matt with sad eyes. "I know Matt, I know," Tai replied. Matt cried until he couldn't cry any longer. Both he and Tai then took seats next to all there friends. Matt looked around the room at each of his friend's sad faces: Ken had tears in his eyes and was holding a sobbing Yolei trying to comfort her. Sitting next to her was Izzy who for once in his life didn't have his laptop with him. He was silently crying. Next to him was Davis who was softly crying. Kari was standing next to him wrapped in T.K.'s arms crying, T.K. was trying his best to comfort his fiancée. Joe was trying to get information on Mimi's condition saying that he was a doctor but they didn't tell him anything. Cody was with Joe trying to get the nurse to reveal something about Mimi's condition. Tai was just sitting there with a worried face. Then Matt noticed that Sora wasn't there.

"Hey Tai, where's Sora?" Matt asked quietly so as not to disturb the others.

"She said she'd be here soon," Tai replied.

Back with Sora

After Lynda got to the hotel Sora started to leave but Lynda wouldn't let her. "Please let me come with you. I have to know if she is alright," Lynda pleaded.

"Lynda please the girls can't know that their mom was in an accident," Sora tried to tell her.

"Sora, the girls aren't stupid. They'll know something is up when she won't come home tonight. Besides I know none of us want this to happen, but what if Mimi doesn't make it past today, then the girls would have never of got a chance to say goodbye," Lynda replied quietly.

Sora knew Lynda was right but she didn't want to tell the girls either. Finally Sora agreed and both Lynda and Sora called the girls to come over here. When the girls stood in front of them Sora started to speak, "Girls your mommy was in a little accident."

"What kind of accident?" Ella asked knowing that it was bad because of the looks on Sora and Lynda's faces.

"She was in a car accident," Lynda said for Sora who started to cry.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lizzy asked as she and Ella started to cry.

"Of course she's going to be alright. Your mommy is a fighter," Sora said trying to comfort the girls.

"Can we see her?" Ella asked.

"Hospitals aren't really a place for little kids-," Sora started but the girls interrupted her.

"She's our mom. Please we want to see her," the girls said in unison.

Lynda looked at Sora and Sora nodded. "Ok lets go," Sora told them and they left the suite. When they got to the hospital Sora told Lynda to take the girls to the cafeteria for a while until Sora called them up so that she could try to explain to everyone that Mimi had kids. Lynda nodded her head reluctantly and took the girls.

When Sora arrived at the waiting room she saw all of her friends sitting there with tear streaked faces. Sora then walked up to them.

Tai looked up and saw her, "Sora where have you been?" he asked.

"It's not important right now. So is there any news on Mimi's condition?" Sora asked hesitantly. Everyone shook their heads. Sora walked up to T.K.'s side and whispered to him that she was going to tell Matt about Ella and Lizzy. At first he was shocked but then nodded his head in understanding.

"Matt can I talk to you privately?" Sora asked him.

Matt looked at her with confusion but nodded his head. Sora lead him to the lobby and paced around nervously. She wasn't really sure how she wanted to tell him about his daughters. "Sora please just say what you want to say so that we can go back and see if they can tell us about Mimi's condition," Matt told her.

"Matt when Mimi got in the accident she was on her way to see you, she wanted to tell you something," Sora stated.

"She was going to see me? But why, what was she going to tell me, do you know?" Matt asked.

"Matt what I am about to tell you is going to change your life forever," Sora paused and looked at Matt; he looked at her suspiciously but told her to continue. "Matt, Mimi was going to tell you about your daughters," Sora replied.

Matt looked at her taken aback, "Did you say daughters?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes I did Matt," Sora replied. Matt was shocked. Sora quickly explained the story about the day Mimi left Odaiba; when Mimi found out she was pregnant, and the promise she made to her parents. She told him a little bit about Mimi's life now and about his daughters.

Matt was still stunned. _'I'm a father,' _he thought. After a couple of minutes he got up the courage to ask, "Can I see my daughters?" Sora smiled at him as she shook her head. _'I knew he'd want to get to know them,' _Sora thought as she led Matt to the cafeteria. Sora and Matt stopped in front of the cafeteria doors and peered through the glass windows.

What Matt saw brought new tears to his eyes. He saw two little girls sitting at a table with a woman about his age, he figured it was Lynda, the girl Sora told him watched his daughters. Matt looked at each girl carefully. _'That girl looks just like me when I was that age, except she has Mimi's gorgeous hazel eyes. And this girl has Mimi's face and her honey colored hair. She would look exactly like Mimi, except she has my ocean blue eyes,' _Matt thought while staring at his beautiful daughters.

Sora saw him smile as he watched Ella and Lizzy. "The girl with dirty blonde hair is named Elizabeth but she goes by Lizzy, and the honey color haired girl is named Gabriella but she goes by Ella," Sora said as she pointed to each girl.

"They have nice names," Matt said quietly. _'I wish I could have been there when they were born,' _Matt thought sadly.

"Matt, the girls want to know if Mimi's alright, that's why they are here," Sora replied. "But I wanted to let you know about them first before everyone else finds out. Besides Mimi was going to tell you today anyways," Sora said.

"Thanks for telling me," Matt said.

"No problem, oh and just so you know T.K. knows about them as well," Sora responded.

"T.K. knows about them and he didn't tell me," Matt said shocked, with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Sora quickly responded, "Mimi told him not to tell you. She wanted to be the one to tell you when she was ready."

Matt calmed down, "So can I meet them?" he asked.

"Yea come on," Sora replied as she took his hand and led him into the cafeteria. "Ella, Lizzy there is someone here that I'd like you to meet," Sora told them. The girls ran up to Sora. "Girls this is Matt," Sora responded. The girls looked at Matt and in their hearts they knew he was their daddy.

"You're our daddy aren't you?" Ella asked softly. Matt looked down at the little girl and nodded his head. He kneeled down in front of them, and he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Before he could wipe it away Lizzy walked up to him and wiped his tear away. Both girls looked at him and smiled, and then they hugged him.

Sora watched the scene before her with tears in her eyes. Lynda stood next to her crying softly as well. After a couple of minutes Matt stood up while holding on to his daughters' hands he said, "We should get back to the others. Maybe they've heard some news," Matt said.

"Yea your right," Lynda replied. All 5 of them walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the emergency room's waiting room.

In the waiting room

Tai and the others still hadn't heard any news yet about Mimi's condition. Tai was about to go ask the nurse if she could please tell them something, but stopped when he looked at the waiting room doors and saw Matt holding two little girls hands, with Sora and another lady standing next to her. He gasped because the girls had a striking resemblance to Matt.

Everyone in the waiting room turned to see what Tai had gasped at, and when they saw what he saw they gasped as well. "Matt, who are those little girls?" Tai asked his best friend.

"My daughters," Matt said proudly. Everyone stared at him with surprised faces except T.K. who already knew.

"What do you mean your daughters?" Kari asked slowly breaking away from T.K. to get a better look at the girls. _'That little girl does look a lot like Matt but the other little girl looks like Mimi,' _Kari thought. Then she gasped at the realization, "Matt are those yours and Mimi's daughters?"

Everyone looked from Kari to Matt waiting for him to answer. "Yes they are," Matt responded. He then told them the story that Sora told him. When he finished Kari went up to him and said hello to the girls. They said hello back. "Oh Matt they are so cute," Kari said. Davis was about to say something when the doors opened and out walked a surgeon.

Everyone turned to him with anxious looks. "How is she?" Matt asked.

The surgeon looked at him, then down at Ella and Lizzy. "I'm not going to lie to you, she is still very weak, and her pulse isn't very stable. She lost a lot of blood and almost didn't make it but luckily she got here just in time. She has two broken ribs and a head injury from when she hit the windshield. Right now she is in the ICU, and we're waiting for her to wake up. If she doesn't wake up in a couple of hours she could possibly be in a coma from all of the trauma she has been through. Right now I'm going to check up on her again and maybe in a couple of minutes she can see one or two people," the doctor said as he started walking back to the doors.

"Thank you for saving our mommy," Ella and Lizzy said in unison. Everyone looked at them with surprised and sad faces.

"You're very welcome," the doctor said as he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON or any of the characters except Elizabeth and Gabriella. I own the plot though._

Chapter 12

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room anxiously waiting for the surgeon to come back so that they could see if someone could visit Mimi. As they were waiting a police officer walked in and headed to the nurses' counter. In a tired voice he asked, "Can I please have the room number to a Miss Mimi Tachikawa?"

When Matt heard him say Mimi's name he quickly turned his head to look at the police officer. "She can't see anyone at the moment the doctor is still checking up on her," the nurse replied.

The officer turned to leave but Matt stopped him, "I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to talk to Mimi Tachikawa," Matt said. The officer shook his head. "So do you by any chance know what happened to her?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Yes I know what happened," the officer responded. "Can you tell us what exactly happened none of us know for sure?" Matt asked hopefully. The officer looked at his hopeful face and sighed, "Ok." Everyone of the digidestined stood up and moved closer to Matt so that they could hear what had happened. Ella and Lizzy stood on both Matt's sides and grabbed his hands.

"It appears that while Miss Tachikawa was leaving the stop sign she was hit by an oncoming car from the right. It seems that the driver was talking to his wife on the phone and it accidentally slipped from his hands; he went to grab it and by the time he looked up there was no way he could stop. He ran right into her car. The car behind Mimi's tried to stop as well after they saw that she was hit but it was too late; their car was moving too fast and they rammed into the back of her car," the officer said sadly looking at Ella and Lizzy's faces.

Matt could feel his daughters' hands shaking and he gently squeezed their hands in an attempt to comfort them. Everyone's faces had a horrid look on them. The police officer then got a phone call and when he hung up he said, "I'm sorry but I have to go, here's my card," he said handing his card to Tai, because Matt was holding his girls. "Give me a call when she wakes up so that I can ask her a couple of questions," the officer said.

"I hope your friend makes a full recovery," he said as he walked out of the waiting room. The room grew quiet after he left because everyone was thinking about what their friend had been through.

'_I hope she's ok,' _Koushiro thought.

'_Please let her be ok. She can't leave Ella and Lizzy they need her,' _Sora thought sadly as she looked at her best friends' daughters.

T.K. was pacing around the waiting room anxiously waiting to see if his friend was alright. Kari was sitting next to Matt trying to cheer up Ella and Lizzy. Davis was just sitting on the chair looking at his hands. Cody was sitting with a worried look on his face, and Joe just sat there disappointed that they didn't tell him anything.

After a couple of minutes Yolei couldn't take it any longer and got up from her seat and started going towards the nurses' station. Just as she reached the desk the surgeon walked into the room. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Miss Tachikawa is still unconscious, but I will allow two people to visit her," He said looking around the room. "When you have decided who will see her just walk through these doors," he said indicating the doors he just came through, "She is staying in Room 313. I will continually check on her every other hour but right now I must see my other patients," he said as he walked back through the doors.

"I think Matt should be one of the people to see Mimi," Yolei spoke up. Everyone nodded in agreement. Matt slightly blushed, he was grateful that they were going to let him be one of the people to see her.

Matt looked at Ella and Lizzy, "I know that you want to see mommy, but I think you should wait a little," Matt told his daughters.

"We understand daddy, we don't mind waiting," Ella and Lizzy responded. _'They called me daddy, I like the sound of that,' _Matt thought with a grin.

"Well I vote Sora should get to go as well, after all they are best friends," Tai said. After a couple of minutes of thought everyone agreed, some more reluctant than others. Both Matt and Sora walked through the doors to find Mimi's room.

"You can see her first," Matt said quietly, "I'll just wait outside the door."

"Thanks Matt," Sora said softly, as she hugged him. When they found the room Sora opened the door and walked inside as Matt patiently waited outside.

In the room with Mimi and Sora

Sora slowly walked into the room and gasped. Her best friend had tubes in her nose. She had a gash on her head and a couple of bruises on her arms. "Oh my gosh Mimi," Sora said rushing over to her friends' side. Mimi didn't wake up when Sora took Mimi's hand in hers.

'_Mimi doesn't deserve this. Don't stop fighting Mimi,' _Sora thought as she remembered Ella and Lizzy.

"Mimi please wake up. Please be ok," Sora pleaded but she heard no response except the respirator that was helping Mimi breathe.

"Mimi your girls need you, you can't leave them," Sora said with tears in her eyes. _'Please wake up Mimi, you're my best friend,' _Sora thought as she put a strand of Mimi's hair behind her ear.

"Mimi I also want you to know that I am planning on postponing the wedding. I could never get married without you being my maid of honor, I will wait as long as it takes until you get better," Sora told the unconscious Mimi with tears in her eyes.

Sora couldn't take seeing her best friend like this. She slowly got up, "Mimi please be alright," Sora said, as she patted her arm and went to the door. _'I wonder how Matt is going to take seeing her like this,' _Sora thought as she opened the door to see Matt standing there.

"Sora, why'd you come out of the room so fast?" Matt asked with concern.

"I just thought you'd like to see her that's all," Sora said not looking at his eyes. _'I can't tell him how hard it is to see her like this,' _Sora thought sadly.

"Thanks Sora," Matt said as he looked at her suspiciously. _'I know she's not telling me something but I want to see Mimi so I'll let it go,' _Matt thought. He opened the door and little by little walked inside the room.

In the room with Mimi and Matt

Matt stepped into the room hesitantly, afraid of what he would see. Mimi looked so different. "Mimi," he whispered as he went to her side. He gently stroked the side of her face. _'God she is so beautiful,' _Matt thought. He didn't care about the cut on her forehead, or the bruises, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"Hey Mimi, Sora told me about Ella and Lizzy," he started trying to stop himself from crying. Matt didn't notice when Mimi's fingers started to move after he gently squeezed her hand. Mimi slowly started to regain consciousness and remembered that she was in the hospital because she was in a car accident. "Mimi you have to fight, and get well again. The girls need you," he paused, "I need you."

Mimi kept her eyes shut waiting for Matt to continue. _'Did he just say he needs me?' _Mimi thought in disbelief.

"Mimi I know I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant and the girls were born, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you the other night, I never would have said anything if I would have known the whole story. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Mimi please understand I was so sad when you left and all that sadness turned into anger when I saw you that night. If I could take it back I would," Matt said softly.

Mimi smiled inside, _'He does care about me,'_ she thought happily.

"Mimi I promise you that I will be there for you, Ella, and Lizzy if you let me. Please get better, don't give up," Matt replied.

Mimi had never been so happy in her life. _'He really does want to be a part of their lives,'_ Mimi thought happily. Her worst fear was finally gone because Matt actually wanted to be their father.

"Mimi I love you, please don't leave me again," Matt said crying softly. Mimi felt his tears soak her hospital dress. _'He loves me! He actually loves me!' _Mimi thought overjoyed. She couldn't hide that she was conscious any longer she wanted to tell him how much she loved him, and how much she regretted ever leaving him and hurting him.

Matt was crying softly and looking down at Mimi's hand. Mimi slowly lifted her other hand and placed it on Matt's face. Matt suddenly looked up shocked to feel her touch his cheek. Mimi gently wiped away his tears as she whispered, "I love you to Matt. I always have and always will."

Matt's face broke into a big smile. "Mimi I love you so much. I'm so sorry," he said.

"Sssh Matt, it's ok I heard everything," Mimi smiled. "Matt you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Mimi said as she slowly started to cry.

Matt wiped her tears away and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Mimi you have never looked as beautiful as you do now," he responded.

Mimi blushed a light shade of pink, "Matt are you kidding me. My hair is a mess and I can feel the gash on my forehead. How can you think I look beautiful?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Mimi you always look beautiful to me," Matt replied. Mimi blushed an even darker shade of pink.

"So you have met the girls?" Mimi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes I have, they are beautiful. You know you could have told me. Then I could have been there for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that all by yourself," Matt said guiltily.

"Matt, I wish I could have stood up to my parents and told you. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth and hurting you," Mimi said sincerely.

"How about we agree to just forgive and forget?" Matt said with a smile.

"I'd like that," Mimi said as she slowly sat up in a seated position and kissed Matt on the cheek. Matt felt her kiss his cheek and it felt like electricity running through his body. _'Oh how I've missed your soft kisses Mimi,' _Matt thought happily.

Matt helped her get comfortable in her bed, "I think you should rest now. We can talk later," Matt said as he stroked her soft honey colored hair.

"Ok," Mimi replied, she was really tired. Matt bent down and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later," he said as he started walking to the door.

"Matt," Mimi called. Matt paused and turned around. "Yes Mimi?" he asked with concern.

"Give Ella and Lizzy a big hug for me, and tell them I love them," Mimi said delicately.

"I will," Matt said. He reached for the doorknob. "Matt," Mimi called to him again.

"Yea Mimi," he said with a smile. "I love you," she replied with a blush.

"I love you too, Mimi" Matt replied. "Now get some rest so you can get out of here as soon as possible," Matt said gently.

"I will," Mimi said, as she lay on the bed to try to get some rest. She was extremely sore. Matt watched her close her eyes and then he left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON or any of the characters except Elizabeth and Gabriella. I own the plot though._

Chapter 13

For the following week Mimi stayed in the hospital to get better. Everyday she got a new visitor. Matt, Ella, and Lizzy would visit her everyday; Matt spent all his free time with his daughter to get to know them better. As the days went by Matt started to wonder how he could ever live without them in his life.

Sora kept to her word and postponed the wedding until Mimi got well. She wanted to make sure that her best friend would still be able to be her made of honor. Finally after 2 weeks of being in the hospital Mimi was released. Mimi had a slight scare from when she hit the windshield but you couldn't see it when she put on some light makeup. Her ribs were finally healed, but from time to time she would feel a jolt of pain. Mimi also had a big bruise from were her seatbelt was, it was still sore.

Mimi looked around the room that she had been staying in for the past 2 weeks she was so glad that she got to leave today. _'I can't wait to see Ella and Lizzy again. I missed them so much,' _Mimi thought happily. She picked up a picture on the side table, it was a picture of Matt, Ella, and Lizzy sitting on the couch reading a book, Sora took the picture. Matt had given it to her 5 days ago so she could look at it whenever she missed her daughters.

Matt and Mimi slowly rekindled the relationship they once had. The first couple of days after they admitted their love for each other Matt took some time off of work and started to stay the night in her room. He would wait on her hand and foot, so Mimi didn't need a real nurse to care for her. When he finally ended up going back to work Mimi felt lonely but he ended up coming everyday with Ella and Lizzy to visit her. In fact Mimi and Matt were going to have dinner today at his apartment to talk; Lynda volunteered to watch Ella and Lizzy for them so that they could have some privacy.

Mimi looked around one last time, making sure that she didn't leave anything behind. "You ready?" a voice asked from behind her.

Mimi smiled she could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Matt. "I'm ready," she said as she turned to greet him with a hug.

"Hi Mommy!!!" Ella and Lizzy exclaimed as they stepped out from behind Matt to surprise her.

"Ella, Lizzy I've missed you guys so much," Mimi said as she went down on her knees and hugged her daughters, she ignored the pain in her ribs._ 'You have no idea how much you girls mean to me,' _Mimi thought as she hugged her daughters tighter.

"Mommy we can't breathe," both girls said jokingly. Mimi laughed and let go of them, "Sorry," she replied.

Matt smiled at the sight before him. _'I've never seen Mimi so happy. She loves Ella and Lizzy with all her heart, just like I do,' _Matt thought as he smiled. Matt was a little nervous about his and Mimi's 'date' they were having tonight.

Mimi stood up, "How about we go get some ice cream or something?" Mimi asked.

"Yea," Ella and Lizzy said gleefully. "Can we go daddy?" they asked with the most adorable puppy dog faces Matt had ever seen, even Mimi joined them, and how could he saw no to them. They were after all the three most important girls in his life.

"Yea let's go," Matt said with a smile. All four of them started walking towards the hospital exit. Matt hesitantly took a hold of Mimi's hand, _'I hope she doesn't mind,'_ he thought nervously.

Matt was rewarded with a smile from Mimi as she interlocked her fingers with his. Ella and Lizzy looked at the parents hands and smiled. Lizzy went to Matt's side and held his hand as Ella went to Mimi's side to hold her hand. All four walked out hand in hand smiling. _'I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right night. Except when Ella and Lizzy were born,' _Mimi thought as they headed to Matt's car.

At the ice cream parlor

Mimi ordered cookie dough ice cream, Matt ordered mint chocolate chip, and Ella and Lizzy both ordered cookies and cream. After they got their ice cream they headed for the corner booth to sit down at.

"I wish the others could have come to," Mimi said, as she remembered that the others had to go to work today. They had thrown her a party the day before at the hospital, and Mimi was so happy to see them all. At the party Sora had announced that the wedding was going to be this Saturday and Mimi was so happy, that her friend had waited for her to get better. Mimi really did want to be in the wedding.

"Yea me to," Matt said as he took a bite of his ice cream. "Do you like your ice cream?" Matt asked. Ella, Lizzy, and Mimi nodded as they kept eating their ice cream.

"It tastes way better then that hospital food," Mimi said with a disgusted face as she remembered the hospital's idea of what they thought was food. Matt laughed, _'She looks so cute, when she makes that face,' _Matt thought.

Mimi was smiling happily as she continued eating her ice cream. She didn't notice that she had a little on her cheek. Matt noticed and he grabbed a napkin and licked the edge, he gently wiped the ice cream off of Mimi's cheek. Mimi blushed when she felt Matt brush the side of her face. _'Oh my gosh how embarrassing, I can't believe I didn't notice,' _Mimi thought as she blushed even more.

Matt saw her blushing and smiled at her, _'She looks so adorable right now,' _he thought. After everyone finished their ice cream they all headed back to Mimi's hotel room. By the time they reached the hotel both Lizzy and Ella were fast asleep. Matt and Mimi both smiled at their daughters. Matt picked up Ella in his arms, as Mimi picked up Lizzy, then they went inside the hotel and up to Mimi's room.

In Mimi's suite

Mimi gently placed Lizzy on the king sized mattress, and Matt put Ella down next to her. Mimi placed a cover over them, knowing that they sometimes get a little cold and kissed the tops of their heads. Matt did the same and then he left the room so that Mimi could get dressed.

Mimi decided to dress casual, in one of her own creations. Mimi put on a light green shirt. It said sincerity and was written in light pink cursive letters. She also put on a pair of jeans that had the crest of sincerity sewn on the bottom right leg in light green thread. She put her hair up in a messy bun, and looked in the mirror. Satisfied by the way she was dressed she grabbed her purse and excited the room as quietly as possible, because the girls get really cranky when you wake them up from their nap.

She walked into the living room to see Matt sitting on the couch watching the news. "Are you ready to go?" Mimi asked.

"Yea lets go," Matt said. Then he turned around to face her and gasped, she looked so beautiful. Mimi smiled, and blushed at his reaction.

"Do you like it? I designed it myself," Mimi replied.

"It looks really nice Mimi, it fits you perfectly," Matt responded as he walked toward her and took his hand in hers.

Meanwhile Lynda was in the kitchen making herself a little snack as she watched the two lovebirds. _'They are so cute together,' _she thought.

"Lynda we're heading out, I'll be back later k. Call if you need anything, and help yourself to room service," Mimi called over her shoulder as she and Matt walked to the door.

"Ok you to have fun," Lynda called back as Mimi and Matt shut the door to the suite.

At Matt's apartment

Matt held the door open for Mimi as she stepped inside. Mimi was shocked to see that the apartment was clean. "You're apartment is so clean," Mimi replied in astonishment.

"I don't like clutter," Matt replied sheepishly, as he started to blush. _'That's for sure,'_ Mimi thought as she noticed that everything was organized and put away in their very own space.

"The kitchen is this way," Matt said as he led her around the corner. _'I'm so hungry,' _Mimi thought as her stomach rumbled.

"I see you're hungry, what do you want to eat?" Matt asked Mimi.

Mimi smiled at him trying to hide her embarrassment. "Surprise me," she told him. Matt nodded and went to work. Mimi headed to the living room to watch some TV. Half an hour later the food was finally ready.

"Dinner's ready," Matt yelled so that Mimi could hear. When Mimi heard dinner was ready she turned off the TV and walked to the kitchen.

'_Mmhhm that smells good,' _Mimi thought as she entered the kitchen. She sat down at the table. Matt got each of them a soda and placed them on the table. He then put down a plate in front of Mimi and seated himself down in front of his own plate. Mimi looked at the food and smiled, "You remembered," she said quietly.

"Of course I did. You practically ordered pork fried rice every place we went for dinner," Matt replied.

"Thank you Matt. It looks delicious," Mimi paused and took a bit, "it tastes just like I remembered it," she replied softly.

Matt nodded. They continued to eat in a comfortable silence. After they finished they headed to the living room to watch some TV and talk. "You should become a chef," Mimi said sincerely. "That was the best pork fried rice I've ever had."

"I have been thinking about becoming a chef for a while now," Matt replied.

"You should," Mimi said. They both feel silent not sure of what to talk about anymore. _'I wish she would say something,' 'I wish he would say something,' _they both thought.

Finally Matt decided to break the silence. "So what was it like, I mean giving birth to Ella and Lizzy?" Matt asked softly.

Mimi then started to tell him about the day she had the twins.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mimi was due in about 1 month and 2 weeks so she wasn't at all nervous when Lynda said that she had to go to her uncle's funeral._

_Mimi had kept on a very healthy diet and the doctor said that she was in such a good condition that Lynda had no reason to worry about her and she should go on her trip. _

_About two days into Lynda's trip Mimi woke up to a sharp pain. She looked at the clock it read 3:00a.m. At first Mimi thought that it was nothing serious because this had happened to her a week ago and Mimi had rushed to the hospital only to find that it was a false alarm. So Mimi went back to sleep. _

_A couple minutes later she woke up again but this time she felt water on her bed, 'Why is there water on my bed?' she thought as she felt another sharp pain. Then it clicked, 'Oh my gosh my water broke. I'm in labor,' Mimi thought as she tried to get off her bed. Her contractions were starting to get closer, and Mimi was starting to worry. _

_She slowly rose to her feet and put on her robe and slippers. She then waddled to the door, stomping every few minutes from the pain of her contractions. She finally reached the door and walked out in the hallway to her neighbor, Stephanie's door. She knocked loudly._

_A couple minutes later a woman 4 years older than Mimi answered the door, it was Stephanie. Mimi looked at the woman with fear on her face, "Please help me, my water just broke and I think I'm in labor," Mimi replied._

"_Stay here I'll be right back," Stephanie said as she raced into the apartment to grab her keys. 'Where else am I supposed to go?' Mimi thought angrily, she was in a lot of pain and Stephanie was taking forever._

_Finally they reached Stephanie's car, Stephanie helped Mimi walk because of her contractions. They reached the hospital in record time, 10 minutes flat. Stephanie quickly stopped in front of the emergency door and helped Mimi out of her seat. Mimi could barely walk because the contractions were getting worse._

"_Help, my friends in labor," Stephanie yelled to some male nurses who were walking out of the hospital. They looked at Mimi and quickly raced back inside. They came back out with a wheelchair and pushed Mimi into the emergency room._

_Mimi was put into a room and the Mrs. Medina, Mimi's doctor went in to check on her. "You are fully dilated. We are going take you to the delivery room right now," Mrs. Medina responded._

"_But it's to early," Mimi said worriedly._

"_If you don't give birth right now you can seriously hurt your babies, and I know you don't want to do that. They are in perfect position right now," the doctor told her trying to calm her down._

"_Ok, can I still have an epidermal?" Mimi asked hopefully._

"_I'm sorry but it is too late for that, you have to give birth to them naturally," the doctor replied._

_Before Mimi could protest they rushed her to the delivery room. Mrs. Medina quickly washed her hands as did the nurses and put gloves and masks on. Mimi started crying out in pain, she had never felt this much pain before in her life, not even in the digiworld. _

"_Ok Mimi, remember your breathing techniques," the doctor said as she stood in front of Mimi and spread her legs out. "Mimi when I count to three, push ok. 1… 2… 3 PUSH" the doctor told Mimi. _

_Mimi pushed as hard as she could. "Aaahhh," Mimi screamed in pain as she gripped the railing of the bed tightly. _

"_I need you to push again for me Mimi, 1… 2… 3 PUSH" the doctor said again. Mimi pushed as hard as she could. Little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. 'I'm going to kill you Yamato Ishida, for putting me in so much pain,' Mimi thought as she continued to push._

"_Good job Mimi, I can see the head one more push should do it," the doctor replied. "1…2…3 PUSH" the doctor said. Mimi pushed with all her might. A couple seconds later she heard crying "Wwwaahhh!"_

"_Mimi you have just given birth to a beautiful little girl," Mrs. Medina said, as a nurse wiped Mimi's forehead._

"_Ok Mimi, one more baby to go," Mrs. Medina replied. Mimi groaned, "I can't, I have no more strength left," Mimi responded._

"_Mimi you can do this, on three 1…2…3 PUSH" Mimi gathered her strength and pushed. 'Matt I need you, I wish you were here with me,' Mimi thought sadly._

"_That was a really good push Mimi. I can already see the head, one more push should do it," Mrs. Medina said. Mimi nodded and gathered all her strength._

"_On three 1…2…3 PUSH" the doctor replied. Mimi pushed, with all the strength that she had left. A couple seconds later she heard loud crying, "Wwwaahhh!"_

"_Mimi you have just given birth to another baby girl," the doctor replied smiling at the young girl._

_Two nurses quickly went to Mimi's side, they were holding her daughters. 'They are so beautiful,' Mimi thought as she looked at her daughters. She lifted her arm up and touched her daughters' fingers. 'They're so tiny,' Mimi thought with a smile. _

_The nurses then took the little girls to the nursery while Mimi went back to her room to rest. 2 hours later she woke up, to see a nurse in her room. "Can I see my babies?" Mimi asked softly._

"_I'll have someone bring them in here so that you don't have to get up," the nurse replied. Mimi nodded and the nurse left. A couple minutes later she came back into the room with another nurse, they both smiled at Mimi. They both handed Mimi her daughters. Mimi held each girl up against the pillow on her knees._

"_Have you thought of any names?" the nurse asked. Mimi nodded. "Which one was the first born?" Mimi asked._

"_The first born has a red band on her ankle and the second born has a blue band on her ankle," the nurse replied._

"_I want to name my first little girl Gabriella Lillie Ishida Tachikawa. I want to name my second little girl Elizabeth Nancy Ishida Tachikawa," Mimi said as she gently touched her daughters' cheeks. The nurses wrote down the information and left Mimi to be with her daughters. 'This is the happiest day of my life,' she thought as she kissed her daughters' forehead._

_END FLASHBACK._

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Matt said guiltily.

"Matt it's ok. You didn't know," Mimi said as she stroked his cheek. Matt looked at her and started to cry.

"From now on I promise to always be there for you, Ella, and Lizzy. No matter what," Matt replied. Mimi nodded her head and wiped away his tears.

"I love you Matt," Mimi said quietly.

"I love you too," Matt responded. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON or any of the characters except Elizabeth and Gabriella. I own the plot though. I also don't own the song Amazed by Lonestar_

Chapter 14

The sun shined through the windows onto Mimi's face. She slowly woke up with a smile on her face, remembering the way Matt had kissed her the night before. She got out of bed and walked in the living room. Ella and Lizzy were sitting on the couch with Lynda playing go fish.

"Good morning," Mimi said with a yawn.

"Good morning," Ella, Lizzy, and Lynda replied looking up from their game.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Mimi asked.

"Yea, why don't we go out to eat breakfast?" Lynda responded. The girls looked at Mimi waiting for her answer.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea. Come on girls lets go get ready," Mimi said as she motioned for Ella and Lizzy to follow her to the bedroom to get dressed. All three came out a couple minutes later to wait in the living room for Lynda. After she came out they all went out for breakfast.

Meanwhile with T.K. and Matt

Matt had just called and told T.K. to meet him at his house, because he needed his advice. T.K. was a little suspicious but went to meet his brother.

"So Matt, what is it that you need my advice for?" T.K. asked Matt as they went inside his car.

"T.K. I've decided that I'm going to propose to Mimi, and I need your help on finding the right ring," Matt responded as they drove off.

"That's great Matt, I'm really happy for you guys. So when are you going to ask her?" T.K. asked happily.

"I'm going to ask her tonight. Which reminds me I also need your help on planning how to ask her in a perfect way," Matt replied.

"No problem, I'd be happy to help. So what jewelry store are we going to go to first?" T.K. asked Matt.

"We're going to the Kay's jewelry store in the mall, I heard they have a really good selection there," Matt replied as he exited the freeway. 15 minutes later Matt pulled in to the mall's parking lot. He and T.K. got off the car and went into the mall to go to Kay's jewelry store.

Inside Kay's jewelry store

Matt and T.K. were looking through the selection of rings to try and find the perfect one for Mimi. The store's employee was showing them all sorts of different, beautiful rings but each one Matt saw he said no to. He wanted the ring he would give to Mimi to be perfect, and none of the ones he'd seen so far were good enough.

He and T.K. had just thanked the lady for all of her time and were about to walk out of the store when Matt saw something sparkle in the corner of this eye. Out of curiosity Matt went up to the display that he saw the sparkle coming from. When he looked at the display of jewelry, he gasped because sitting in front of him was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.

The ring sat in the middle of all the others on the highest pedestal. It had two white gold bands and at the top of each was a line of diamonds. On the first band in the middle of the line of diamonds was a teardrop shaped diamond that was a peridot (light greenish) color. It was cut so exquisitely that the light reflected off of it from every angle. It looked as if the ring was made especially for Mimi; it reminded Matt so much of Mimi's crest of sincerity.

"T.K. come here and look at this ring, this is the one," Matt said animatedly.

T.K. came over to where his brother was standing and looked down at the display. T.K. instantly knew what ring Matt was talking about because it looked so much like Mimi's crest and it sparkled brighter than the rest. "It's perfect Matt," T.K. replied.

"I hope she'll like it," Matt spoke softly as an image of Mimi appeared in his mind.

"She'll love it," T.K. answered as he called the sales lady over so they could purchase the ring.

Back with Mimi, Ella, Lizzy, and Lynda

After breakfast everyone decided to go to the mall and go shopping. After they went shopping the girls decided to go to Sora's apartment. When they got there Sora led them into the living room.

"So tomorrow's the big day, are you nervous?" Lynda asked Sora as she took a seat.

"A little, but I'm more excited. Ever since I was little I always dreamed about how my wedding day would be but the thing that never changed was that I always thought I'd marry Tai. Besides I have the most gorgeous dress ever thanks to Mimi," Sora said appraisingly.

"When Tai sees you tomorrow he won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Mimi said with a grin.

Sora blushed, "Shut up," she mumbled. Mimi's grin grew even bigger. Ella and Lizzy giggled at Sora's embarrassed face. Lynda tried to hide her smile by taking a sip of water.

"You are going to look beautiful tomorrow aunt Sora," Ella and Lizzy said.

"Thank you. You guys are going to be the most beautiful flower girls," Sora responded. Mimi, Lynda, Ella, and Lizzy ended up staying there for half an hour longer talking about tomorrow and making sure everything was ready. They ended up leaving after Mimi remembered that she had a date with Matt later on that day.

At the hotel

Ding, the elevator ringed as it stopped on the third floor. Mimi and Lynda got off holding Ella and Lizzy in their arms, the two fell asleep on the ride to the hotel. When they got to the door of their suite a look of surprise came over Mimi's face. On the door was an envelope that had Mimi's name on it. _'__Hmm…__ that looks like Matt's handwriting, I wonder what it says,' _Mimi thought as she pulled it off with her free hand.

Mimi put Lizzy down on the couch next to Ella and sat down on the arm chair. Mimi gently opened the envelope and pulled out two letters. One said READ FIRST in bold letters so Mimi took that one first and unfolded it. It read:

**Hey Mimi, for our date tonight I decided that we should play a little game.**** The second letter is a clue and it will lead you to another location, there you w****ill find another clue, and so on and so forth. Each location you will visit tonight holds significant memories of us. So good luck and have fun, the last clue of course will lead you to me. **

**P.S. Wear something nice**

**Matt**

Mimi smirked as she read the last line; of course she'd wear something nice. Mimi folded the letter back up and picked up the other one. _'This is going to be fun,'_ Mimi thought as she started to read. It read:

**This girls is funny, she is a good entertainer. ****We are old friends and we owe her a lot. Her food is really good, and stays**** with you forever. She holds ****some of ****our greatest**** and some of our most ****embarrassing ****memories.**

_'Why is this letter pink unlike the other one which was white, maybe it is part of the clue,'_ Mimi thought as she went to her bedroom to pick out something to wear for her date. She settled on the dress she had just bought that morning at the mall.

It was a little red dress. The straps were 1 inch of red ribbon. The top fit like a corset. Around the waist was a 2 inch ribbon and the dress puffed out princess style. It ended just above her knees. She put on red flats. As she was putting on her makeup she kept thinking about the clue. _'Ok she holds__ some of our best and__worst memories…hmm maybe it's Sora. No can't be her he said good food,'_ Mimi thought with a grin. _'What am I missing?' _Mimi thought as she let her wavy hair down. She grabbed her black coat and went back into the living room.

_'What does he mean her food stays with you forever?' _Mimi thought as she kissed her daughters foreheads. Mimi then went into the kitchen to grab her purse and keys. As she was walking she was so focused on figuring out the clue that she ran into Lynda.

"Meems you are so lucky that I have such a good grip because if I didn't my juice would have spilled all over your dress and stained it forever," Lynda said.

_'Stain… oh my gosh that's it,' _Mimi thought happily. "Lynda you are a genius! I've got to go, bye" Mims said as she raced out the door. _'He's talking about Cindy's Place, that little diner downtown,'_ Mimi thought as she entered the elevator. _'I can't believe I didn't think of it before it all fits. We used to go there all the time to just sit around and hang out after school. And Cindy, she would always listen to me whenever I needed to talk she was like a second mother to me,' _Mimi thought as she remembered one night in particular that she would never forget.

_FLASHBACK_

_Matt had just led Mimi to the corner booth in the back of Cindy's Place."So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mimi asked curiously, she was a little nervous because she had a huge crush on Matt.__ Cindy came and placed a milkshake in front of Mimi and one on the table for Matt. Before she left she looked at Matt and gave him a reassuring smile, then she walked away to her other customers._

_'Just ask her out already,' Cindy's words echoed in Matt's head as __he slid into the booth across from Mimi. He had confided in Cindy that he had a crush on Mimi for a while now, but he was __too__ nervous to ask her out._

_"Umm… the reason I asked you here was because I… Uhhh… I wanted to ask you something," Matt stated nervously._

_'I wonder what he wants to ask me. Maybe he's going to ask me out on a date, and tell me that he has a crush on me,' Mimi though hopefully. 'No Matt will never feel that way about me,' Mimi thought sadly as she placed a fake smile on her face. _

_"Umm… I was wondering… doyouwanttogooutwithme?" Matt asked quickly._

_"What did you say Matt, I'm sorry but I didn'__t catch that," Mimi responded._

_"I said do you want to go out with me? You know like a date," Matt asked hopefully. Mimi was stunned, 'He likes me! He wants to go out on a date with me!' Mimi thought happily._

_Matt took her silence the wrong way and thought that she didn't want to go out with him. "Umm just forget I said anything," Matt said as he rushed out of the both, while doing so he bumped the table and it spilled Mimi's milkshake all over her pink blouse._

_"Oh Mimi I'm so sorry," Matt said with a look of embarrassment on his face. He grabbed a bunch of napkins and handed them to her as he wiped down the table_

_"Matt," Mimi started but Matt wasn't listening, he was continuing to wipe down the table, trying to avoid her gaze. "Matt please look at me," Mimi said as she placed her hands on the side of his face and turned his heard toward hers._

_"Matt I would love to go out with you," Mimi said as she kissed him on the cheek._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_'Matt is right her food stays with you forever, I never could get the milkshake stain out of that pink blouse no matter how many times I washed it,' _Mimi thought with a smile. _'So that's why the letter was pink it was supposed to represent my shirt.__'_

By the time Mimi finished reminiscing about the past she had ended up in front of Cindy's Place. A flood of old memories came back to her.

_'I can't believe it's still open,' _Mimi thought, _'__I wonder if Cindy still works here? She'd be around 55 years old now' _she thought as she opened the door to the diner and walked inside.

Back with Lynda

Ring, Ring, Ring Lynda got up from the couch to answer the phone. "Hello," Lynda said over the phone.

"Hey Lynda, it's me Matt. Has Mimi left yet?" he asked anxiously.

"Yea she left about 15 minutes ago," she told him trying to calm him down, Matt had told her earlier today that he was planning on proposing to Mimi tonight.

"Good hopefully she went to the right place," Matt replied, he was really nervous.

"I'm sure she did, when she left it looked like she knew exactly where she was headed," Lynda responded.

"Good, well I better get going, but if you get any information about where she is at then call me," Matt replied.

"Ok talk to you later, bye" Lynda said quietly as she glanced at the two sleeping girls on the couch.

"Bye," Matt said and they both hung up. Lynda went back to the couch and sat down next to the sleeping girls. _'I wonder how Mimi's doing with the clues,' _Lynda thought as she tried to make herself comfortable on the couch.

Back with Mimi

Mimi walked toward the back booth and sitting there was none other than Cindy. In her hands was an envelope and on the table was a milkshake. Mimi smiled as she slid into the booth across from Cindy.

Cindy looked the same as she did all those years ago. Her long brunette hair was tied up in a ponytail and had a few gray hairs. She had some wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her face looked wiser like she had experienced a long hard, but well lived life. She smiled back at Mimi.

"This is for you," she said as she handed the letter to Mimi. Mimi took it and smiled back at her.

"Thank you, it's been a long time," Mimi replied.

"Yes it has but we can talk later, right now you need to solve that clue," Cindy said as she patted Mimi's hand in a motherly gesture, and handed her the milkshake.

"I'll see you later Cindy," Mimi said as she and Cindy both got out of the booth.

"I'll see you later Mimi," Cindy said extending her hand out for a handshake. Mimi ignored her hand and hugged her. She didn't care if she got her dress dirty from Cindy's waitress outfit.

Mimi started to cry softly, "I missed you," she said quietly, she always thought of Cindy as a mother figure.

"I missed you to," Cindy replied, "But you have to get going," she said a she broke from the hug. Cindy pulled a napkin from her apron and started wipe her tears away.

"Now go," Cindy said as she finished. She gently nudged Mimi toward the door.

"Bye," Mimi said.

"Bye," Cindy responded as she waved to Mimi as she walked out the door and towards her car.

As Mimi sat in the car she opened the envelope. She pulled it out and looked at it; it was an orange red color. It read:

**This is the perfect ****place to relax****. You feel like you're on top of the world when you are here. At first you were blind to this spot, but after that one special ****day it became a frequented place. Things were revealed that I was never able to admit before. This is where you made me feel whole.**

Mimi looked at the note trying to find hidden meanings, one thing that struck her as odd was that Matt used the word blind when he could have used a much simpler word.

_'Ok the orange red color has to signify something like the first note'__s color did. And I didn't know this place before Matt showed it to me,'_ Mimi thought with frustration. _'Something was revealed there… what could he be talking about? This is where you made me whole? What does he mean by that?' _Mimi thought as she sipped her milkshake.

_'This place lets you feel like you are on top of the world…__' _Mimi thought as she searched through her memory. '_Why didn't I think of it before, Matt is talking about the top of his old apartment building,' _Mimi thought as she buckled up her seatbelt and pulled out onto the street.

Inside Cindy's Place

"She just left," Cindy told Lynda over the phone.

"Ok thanks for calling, I'll tell Matt," Lynda replied.

"Ok bye" Cindy replied.

"Bye," Lynda said then she hung up the phone. Then she dialed Matt's number to tell him that Mimi left the first destination.

Back with Mimi

Mimi stood in front of the apartment complex remembering the first day she came there.

_FLASHBACK_

_Matt and Mimi were celebrating their 3 month anniversary together. Matt was taking her to a surprise location and Mimi was anxious to get there. Matt picked Mimi up and drove around for a little while then he told her that the location they were going to was a surprise so Matt blindfolded her._

_Matt helped Mimi out of the car, since she couldn't see, and led her into a building. He guided her through a hall way to an elevator, and pushed the button to the top floor._

_'I wonder where he is taking me,' Mimi thought as she stood in the elevator.__ Mimi heard the ding of the elevator and she felt Matt come closer to her._

_"Ok now we need to go up a couple of stairs to get where I want to take you," Matt whispered in her ear. Then he led her out of the elevator and they went through a door. Matt started to lead her up the stairs. While Mimi was climbing up her foot slipped but before she fell Matt caught her._

_"Don't worry I'll never let__ anything hurt you," Matt said as he helped her get her balance. Mimi smiled; Matt could be really sweet sometimes. They continued up the stairs._

_"Ok we're here," Matt stated._

_"Can I take my blindfold off now?" Mimi asked sweetly._

_"In a second," he said as he guided her a couple steps farther. He then sat Mimi down and he sat next to her. "Ok now you can take it off," Matt replied. Mimi started to take off the blindfold. When it was off she looked around and gasped.__ Matt put his arms around her in a secure ad gentle manner as he whispered, "Do you like it?" _

_"I love it," Mimi said as she intertwined her foot between Matt's feet. They were sitting on the edge of the roof their feet dangling. Matt had timed it just right the sun was just setting and the sky had an orange red hue to it.__ She could see the whole town up there it looked so beautiful. "I feel like I'm on top of the world," Mimi said as Matt held her even tighter._

_"Mimi there's something that I've been wanting to tell you, but I've been to afraid to tell you," Matt said quietly while looking into her eyes._

_"What is it Matt? You know you can tell me anything," Mimi said as she held his gaze._

_"Mimi, I love you," Matt said quietly. Mimi was surprised in the 3 months they'd been dating Matt had never told her he loved her; she looked in his eyes and could see the love in them._

_"I love you too Matt," Mimi replied just as softly. Matt couldn't remember a time when he felt as happy as he did today. Matt gently touched the side of her face and then he kissed her, right when their lips met the sun finally set and everything __fell into place._

_After they broke from the kiss Mimi and Matt slowly stood up and Matt laid a blanket down on the roof for them to sit on. "Mimi I never thought I could love because of what happened to my parents and because of that I always felt like I was missing something. When I met you I knew I wanted to take a chance to see if I could love someone, and I'm glad I did. You filled up the emptiness in my heart you made me whole Mimi," Matt said softly. Matt always had trouble opening up to people __and Mimi felt so happy after what he just told her._

_"You make me feel complete, like I'm needed. You make me feel good about myself," Mimi responded just as softly as Matt. _

_"Matt no one has ever made me feel like this, I love you so much," Mimi replied._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mimi stood on top the roof remembering the day they told each other they loved each other for the first time. A single tear rolled down her face as she remembered how happy she was that day. She loved him then, and she loved him now.

On the edge of the roof there was an envelope tapped to the brick. Mimi picked it up and started walking back to the door. When she got to the door she turned around and glanced back. She saw an image of her and Matt sitting together, she was wrapped up in his arms. As soon as it came the image was gone and Mimi turned around and continued her way out the door.

In Mimi's car

Mimi sat in the car staring at the envelope. _'I wonder where he'll take me next,'_ Mimi thought as she opened the letter. It was a green brown color. It read:

**This place holds good and bad memories for us. This is where we promised to stay together forever, but this is also where I lost the one thing I loved the most. This is where you ****took my heart and ripped it into a thousand pieces. But even after that this is where I went every day after you left and reminisced about us and how much I missed you.**

Mimi didn't even have to think about where he was talking about. She knew exactly where she was supposed to go. He was talking about the park where he gave her the necklace and ring, and the same park that she broke up with him at. That's why the letter was green and brown it was supposed to represent the trees at the park. Mimi buckled up and drove to the park.

At the park

Mimi quickly got off the car and went to the bench where he gave her the ring and necklace. Sitting on top of the bench was an envelope.

_'I thought for sure Matt would meet me here,' _Mimi thought as she walked to the bench and picked up the envelope. She opened it and pulled out the letter. It read:

**Follow the path of rose petals and it will lead you to the location of our date.**

Mimi looked down at the floor and saw a path of white rose petals, her favorite flower. She started down the path. It led to a little clearing surrounded by trees. The trees were covered in lights, and in the center of the clearing was a table. The table had an ocean blue colored table cloth, and an array of white candles all around it. A picnic basket was sitting in the middle.

_'Where is Matt?' _Mimi thought curiously. Just then Matt stepped out from behind a tree, _'Speak of the devil,'_ Mimi thought as she walked toward him.

"So what was with scavenger hunt theme of out date?" Mimi asked as Matt slipped his arms around her waist.

"I wanted tonight to be special," Matt replied as he ran his hand through Mimi's hair.

"Oh and why is that?" Mimi asked as she smiled up at him.

"It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear as he led her to the table. Matt pulled out Mimi's favorite food from the picnic basket, chicken stir fry. "I made it myself," Matt said.

"It looks delicious," Mimi said as they both sat down and started to eat their dinner. After they finished eating Matt brought out a slice of chocolate cake for them to share. "Hmm… that was really good," Mimi said while she was licking her lips.

Matt stood up from the table, "Matt where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"I'll be right back," Matt replied. He went behind a tree and came back with his guitar.

He was walking towards her as he started playing and then he started to sing:

_Everytime our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone_

_or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you_

_do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps_

_getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with_

_you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me, baby you_

_surround me _

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time_

_everytime_

_I wanna spend the whole night in_

_your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you_

_do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps_

_getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with_

_you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with_

_you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

When Matt finished singing he knelt down in front of Mimi. "Mimi I've loved you ever since I met you. I know I haven't always been there for you, but that changes today. I promise to always be there for you. I want to be there for Ella and Lizzy. I want me, you, and our daughters to become a family. Mimi would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Matt asked hopefully as he pulled out the engagement ring he had bought at the jewelry store.

_'I hope she says yes,'_ Matt thought nervously.

_'I love Matt so much, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with__Oh, that ring is so __beautiful. It reminds me so much of my crest__,' _Mimi thought happily. "Yes I will," Mimi replied happily. Matt put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you so much," Matt said softly in her ear.

"I love you too," Mimi said as she marveled at her ring. Matt grabbed a blanket from beside the table and laid it on the ground; they both sat down Matt holding Mimi in his arms, both of them gazing at the stars.

"Look it's a shooting star," Mimi said blissfully, "Make a wish."

"I already have everything I've ever wanted," Matt replied tenderly, as he tucked a strand of Mimi's hair behind her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON or any of the characters except Elizabeth and Gabriella. I own the plot though._

Chapter 15

Beep, beep, beep, Mimi's alarm clock started going off it was 6:30a.m. Mimi lazily took her arm out of the covers to shut it off, after about 5 minutes of beeping she successfully turned it off. By that time she was already fully away.

As she sat up in bed she yawned and stretched her arms. She had a good night's sleep and was ready for the wedding ceremony. At the thought of the wedding she looked down at her hand and saw her beautiful ring. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night as they played out in her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mimi and Matt stayed at the park for a little while longer looking up at the stars.__ They were both extremely happy and couldn't wait to tell the others the great news._

_"Hey Matt, as much as I love sitting here with you I think we should get going. Sora and Tai's wedding is tomorrow and I need to get up early and run some errands," Mimi said as she stood up._

_"Yea you're right. I have to do some stuff for Tai tomorrow as well," Matt replied as he to stood up and picked up the blanket._

_"I'm always right," Mimi said with a smile as they both started packing up. By the time they were finished it was 11:30p.m._

_'I __hope L__ynda's not waiting up for me,' Mimi thought __as they both got into Matt's car. They decided to leave Mimi's car and pick it up tomorrow._

_At the hotel_

_Matt walked Mimi to her suite and kissed her goodnight; he was about to leave when he heard Mimi call his name._

_"Matt," Mimi said softly so as to not disturb anybody, "It's already really late why don't you just stay the night," Mimi said._

_"Ok,"__ Matt agreed, __they both stepped into the room. The room was pitch black__. Mimi went to Lynda's room and saw Ella and Lizzy sleeping on the bed next to Lynda._

_'Well so much for her waiting up for me,' Mimi thought as she closed the door._

_Mimi grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and walked back into the living room. Matt was sitting on the couc__h __Mimi__ waited until he looked away from the hallway and__playfully threw the pillow __at Mat__t's head_

_"Hey that hurt," Matt said as he fake pouted and rubbed the side of his head._

_"Oh shut-up," Mimi said as she pulled out the mattress from the couch, she then placed the blanket down. _

_Mimi had started walking away when she felt Matt's strong arms wrap around her waist. He turned her around so she would look at him. He loved the way s__he fit perfectly in his arms. Ocean blue eyes met hazel eyes they kept each others' gaze as they both whispered, "I love you." Matt leaned down and lightly kissed Mimi'__s lips__ they slowly parted._

_"Goodnight Matty," Mimi said with a smile, Matt only let Mimi call him his childhood nickname. She then started walking back to her room to get some sleep._

_"Goodnight Meems," Matt replied as he lied down on the bed to go to sleep. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Mimi got out of bed so that she could start making breakfast for everyone. She put on her robe and slippers and walked out of the room.

She passed through the living room and glanced at Matt._ 'He looks so cut when he's asleep,'_ Mimi thought as she continued to the kitchen. Mimi decided to cook some French toast and bacon on the side. She got out all the ingredients she needed and started to prepare breakfast.

20 minutes later

Mimi finally finished making enough food for everyone to eat. She had just started to put the French toast on a plate when two big yet soft hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," a voice inquired that Mimi instantly knew.

"Good morning Matt, it's about time you woke up," Mimi said as Matt took his hands off her face.

"Smells good," Matt commented as he helped her set the table. After they were finished Mimi went to Lynda's room to wake everyone up.

A couple minutes later Mimi, Lynda, Ella, and Lizzy came walking into the kitchen/dining area. Ella and Lizzy looked a little mad because they had been woken up but once they saw Matt sitting at the table their faces brightened up.

"Daddy!" Lizzy and Ella exclaimed happily as they ran towards him to give him a hug. Matt hugged them both and kissed them on the head.

"Good morning Lynda," Matt said as Ella and Lizzy climbed onto his lap.

"Good morning Matt, Mimi," Lynda said as she sat down at the table. Everyone started to eat the food and when they finished everyone thanked Mimi.

Mimi, Ella, and Lizzy went back to her room to get dressed so that they could pick up their dresses for the wedding. Matt went to his house so he could go with the rest of the guys to pick up their tuxedos.

At the bridal shop

Mimi, Lynda, Ella, and Lizzy had just walked into the store and were greeted by Kari. They said their hellos and Kari led them to the back of the store so they could pick up their dresses and pay for them.

Sora and Yolie were waiting in the back. A sales clerk came by and everyone picked up their dresses except for Sora, since Mimi had made it and it was at Sora's house.

The girls tried on the dresses to make sure they still fit. None of the dresses needed to be altered so they went to the register to pay the final amount and left. They all decided to go to Sora's house to finish getting ready. Everyone was too busy to notice Mimi's engagement ring.

At Sora's house

Once all of the girls arrived at the house they started to get ready. Sora's mom was there and she was doing Sora's hair. As she was doing that all the other girls were getting themselves ready.

Mimi decided to get Lizzy and Ella ready before she fixed herself up. For Ella's hair she straightened it and put her bangs to the right side of her face, she put a small tiara on her head and helped her slip into her flower girl dress. For Lizzy's hair she curled it a little and put half of it up and half of it down. She also put a tiara similar to Ella's into her hair and helped her into her flower girl dress.

When she finished with the girls she had them go to the living room and play. She had Lynda watch them so they wouldn't get dirty.

Mimi's hair is naturally wavy so all she did to it was add a few more curls to it. She applied a thin line of black eyeliner, and light pink eye shadow. She put on very little bit of strawberry lip gloss. When she finished her makeup she slipped into her dress. Her dress was light pink. The top of the dress fit like a corset with beads all over it that went down to the bottom of the dress. The straps criss crossed around her neck in an elegant way. The bottom of the dress was mermaid style and fit Mimi perfectly accentuating her curves. At her mid calf the dress flared out.

Yolie picked half her hair up and left half of it down. She curled the ends of her hair and the ponytail. Her dress was a light purplish pink color. She put on a light purple eye shadow, and a little bit of lip gloss. The top of her dress was the same as Mimi's but her beads ended at her waist. At the waist the dress fell loosely down to the bottom in a simple yet beautiful way.

Kari straightened her light brown hair, it ended right at her shoulders, and her bangs went to the left side of her face. She like Mimi applied black eyeliner, and light pink eye shadow. Her dress was exactly like Yolie's dress except instead of it being a light purplish pink color it was a light yellowish pink color.

Sora had her hair up in a bun with some bangs that framed the side of her face. Sora put on very light make up that showed her natural beauty. She had light pink eye shadow and light red lip gloss. She had a beautiful tiara on top of her head that the veil connected to. The veil was a simple and ended at the small of Sora's back. She looked so beautiful in the dress Mimi made for her.

Everyone was waiting for Sora in the living room. When she walked out everyone gasped at how beautiful she looked.

"You look so beautiful," they all told her.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Sora's mother said with tears in her eyes. "My little baby is all grown up," she said happily.

"Oh Mom," Sora said as she started to cry. The two hugged and Sora's mom wiped her tears away.

"You guys look beautiful," Sora told her friends, they all told her thanks. The phone rang and Lynda answered it telling everyone the limo was outside. They all went outside into the white limo and headed to the church.

At Tai's apartment

All the guys had just finished putting on their tuxedos and were waiting for Tai. When Tai finally came out he looked so nervous.

"Hey Tai, what's wrong?" Matt asked his best friend.

"Matt, I'm scared," Tai said quietly, "What if she decides that she's making a big mistake or something and wants to call off the wedding," Tai said nervously.

Everyone was shocked by his confession. Tai was the bearer of courage and he was scared. Scared and nervous were two things that the others had never seen Tai act like.

"Tai, you guys love each other. Believe me your love will last a lifetime," Matt said trying to cheer him up.

"He's right Tai. Sora loves you," T.K. replied.

"Yea Tai, you guys were meant for each other," Ken added. Tai looked at his friends and smiled.

"Thanks guys, I needed to hear that," Tai said, "Now come on lets go or we're going to be late." They all headed out the door and drove to the church.

At the church

All the girls were gathered in the back room waiting for the ceremony to start. All of the guests were seated, and the guys were waiting in another back room. The ceremony was going to start in 20 minutes.

It was tradition in Sora's family that for your wedding you had to have something new, borrowed, and blue.

"Here is a pair of brand new diamond earrings," Kari said as she handed them to Sora.

"Thank you Kari, they're beautiful," Sora said as she put them on.

"Ok here is a blue flower clip," Yolie said as she pinned it to the front of her dress.

"Thank you Yolie," Sora replied happily.

"And her is something borrowed," Mimi said as she placed a charm bracelet around Sora's wrist and fastened it, "It was my mother's bracelet and she gave it to me."

"Thank you Mimi," Sora said with tears in her eyes. As she was silently crying she noticed the ring on Mimi's finger. _'Is that an engagement ring on Mimi's finger?' _Sora wondered. Mimi caught Sora's eyes and before she could ask Mimi mouthed the word later and smiled. Sora wanted to know if Matt had proposed but she'd have to wait till later.

A couple minutes later a woman walked in and told everyone that the wedding was about to start. Sora was so excited and a little nervous.

At the altar

Tai was standing up in front of the crowd. He could see the rest of the digidestined and smiled at them. He saw his mother and father, and he saw Sora's mother. He was so nervous but he couldn't wait until he and Sora were married. He loved her with all of his heart.

The piano started to play softly and Tai turned his gaze to the church doors. Out walked Ella and Lizzy, they were throwing red rose petals out on the path before them. Tai smiled at them as they walked up the path. The next people that walked out were Yolie and Ken. They both smiled at him. _'I __hope me and Sora end up as happily married__ as Yolie and Ken are,'_ Tai thought as they split to different sides of him.

The next couple that came out was his little sister Kari and her fiancé T.K. _'She's all grown up now.__ I__'m glad she's going to marry T.K. __I know T.K. will take real__ly__ good care of her,'_ Tai thought as he returned their smiles. They two split up as they reached the front and went to their respectable sides.

The last couple to come out was the two people he was closest to besides Sora which are, Mimi and Matt. As they walked up the path towards Tai, he noticed a beautiful ring on Mimi's finger. _'Is that engagement ring on her finger? I wonder if Matt asked her to marry him, he was talking about it a couple days ago,' _Tai thought with happiness. He decided that he'd ask them later, if what he expected was true. They too split to their respected sides and then the moment Tai had been waiting for came.

The bridal song started to play. Everyone in the pews stood up and turned their attention to the doors. Out walked Sora and her father. When Tai saw Sora he couldn't breathe. _'She looks absolutely gorgeous,' _Tai thought as he watched her walk down the aisle, she looked like an angel. When she reached the front of the church her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, and then he took her hand and placed it in Tai's hand.

"I love you," Tai mouthed.

"I love you too," Sora mouthed back. She gazed into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and he gazed back in her beautiful crimson eyes.

(I have no idea how a real wedding is so sorry if I write the wrong things)

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi in holy matrimony," the priest started as everyone sat down.

"Do you Tai Kamiya take Sora Takenouchi to be your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Tai replied as he put the ring on Sora's finger.

"And do you Sora Takenouchi take Tai Kamiya to be your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Sora replied as she put the ring on Tai's finger.

"Now at this time Tai and Sora would like to say the vows that they wrote for each other," the priest said as he nodded his head to the two in front of him.

Tai decided to say his vows first. "Sora you and I have been best friends since kindergarten. We have always had so much in common. As I grew up I started to develop feelings for you, but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. When you said you'd be my girlfriend you made me so happy. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Tai said as he gently squeezed her hands.

Sora was silently crying as she started to say her vows. "Tai you're my best friend. You've always been there for me. As I grew up I too started to develop feelings for you, but I thought that you didn't feel the same way. Everytime I used to image what my wedding would be like I always imagined you as the person I'd marry. Tai I love you so much and I want to grow old with you," Sora said as she gazed into his eyes.

Everyone in the audience had tears in their eyes. Their vows were so beautiful; you just knew that they truly did love each other. Sora's mother was softly crying into her ex-husbands shoulder as she saw her baby girl pouring her heart out. Tai's mother was also crying softly into her husband's shoulder, her little boy was no more, he had become a man. She could see the love he had for Sora and she was so happy that he had found his one true love.

"If there is anyone here who does not agree with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest said as he looked around the church. No one spoke up so the priest continued, "I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Tai bent down and kissed Sora passionately; she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A couple seconds later they broke apart and the priest announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tai Kamiya."

The piano started to play again as they walked out of the church followed by Matt, Mimi, Ella, Lizzy, T.K., Kari, Ken, and Yolie. They all went into the limo that was going to take them to the reception. Guest gathered round the limo and threw rice in the air as the wedding party entered the limo. Tai and Sora waved as they drove off with some of their closest friends. The guests continued to wave until all they could see was the back window of the limo which said JUST MARRIED in white letters. Tai's parents announced to the guest that the reception was going to start in 30 minutes. Everyone went to their cars and headed to the reception.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON or any of the characters except Elizabeth and G__abriella. I own the plot though. I don't own the song __From This Moment On__ by__ Shania Twain __either._

Chapter 16

Sora and Tai were smiling at each other; they were so happy that they were finally married. Both of them were in their own little world as they gazed lovingly in each other's eyes. They didn't even hear it when Mimi announced that they were already at Wolf Lakes, the place where their reception was being held.

Mimi noticed that they weren't listing to her so she gently shock Sora's arm to get her attention. Finally after a couple of seconds Sora reluctantly took her eyes away from Tai.

"Yes?" Sora questioned, a little agitated that Mimi interrupted her and Tai.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know that were here," Mimi said with a smile.

Sora looked out the window and saw they were at Wolf Lakes. "Oh thanks I didn't even notice," she replied with a little blush on her cheeks.

"You're welcome," Mimi said as she started to get out of the car as were the rest of the wedding party. Tai and Sora were the last to get out of the limo. When they were all out they started to walk to the area where their reception was to see how everything turned out, everyone was anxious to see the final product after all the planning they did.

They all gasped at the stunning sight before them. In front of them were 2 big verandas they had lights hanging from them with varying lengths, they were sphere shaped and looked like glowing orbs. Underneath them were 20 tables that surrounded a wooden dance floor and a stage. The tablecloths were an orangey red color that represented Tai's crest of Courage, which was orange, and Sora's crest of love, which was red. Each table seated 8 people and had hand selected china that Sora and her mother picked out together. In the middle of each table were big bouquets of yellow, orange, and red roses. Across from the stage was the longest table, which was for the wedding party and the bride and groom. It had specially designed plates and silverware for each of their friends; it had their crests on them. At the ends of the table were bouquets of red, orange, and yellow roses. The cake was placed on the next table. Everything was located near the shore of the lake.

Tai and Sora were very pleased. Everything looked even better than what they had imagined it to be. They all walked towards the tables to get an even better look at all the details. Some of the waiters were putting final touches to the tables when they stepped on the dance floor.

A woman in her late 20's walked up to the group. "Tai, Sora do you like how everything turned out?" she asked hopefully.

"We love it," Sora spoke for herself and Tai, as she turned to see their wedding planner, Mrs. Grant. Even though Mrs. Grant was only a couple years older than themselves she was a well experienced wedding planner and well recommended. Mrs. Grant was very friendly and when she first met Tai and Sora she told them to call her Julie, and since then they had become friends.

"That's great I'm glad you like it," Julie said happily. Julie Grant had planned weddings for many people and she could tell when the couple was really in love, when she met Tai and Sora she knew they were in love and that their marriage would last. "Ok I know this is a little sudden but I have a slight change of plans on how you guys will greet your guests," Julie said.

"What did you have in mind?" Sora asked.

"What I was thinking was that you would arrive on boat," Julie paused looking at Sora and Tai's skeptical faces. "Just picture this; all the women will be on one boat and all the men on the other. The men's boat will arrive a little bit before the woman's boat. Once on shore the men will wait for the women's boat to arrive. When they pull in the men will help their partners down and each couple will walk to their seats," Julie said blissfully as she played the image out in her head.

"That's a wonderful idea," Sora exclaimed happily.

"I thought you'd like the idea. We should get going because your guest will be arriving shortly," Julie said as she led the way to the shore. They took a boat to the other side of the lake were two bigger boats were waiting.

Back at the reception area

Tai and Sora's parents were the first to arrive. When they got there they didn't see the couple or any of the wedding party around. A couple of seconds later the rest of their guest started arriving. The parents were getting a little worried but they started to direct people on where they should sit.

Julie came up to the worrying parents and told them that the bride, groom, and the rest of the wedding party would arrive soon. The parents were a still worried but sat down anyways. After everyone was seated the waiters started to serve the guest wine and their shrimp cocktails.

The guests were starting to wonder where the bride and groom were at. As they were enjoying the appetizers they heard a noise coming from the direction of the lake. They turned towards it and saw two boats coming. When they came closer the guest noticed that the bride, groom, and the rest of the wedding party were on them.

The boat the men were on arrived first and each of them got off and waited on the shore for the other boat to come. A couple of seconds later the boat the woman were on pulled onto the shore. The guest watched the scene before them and smiled. Ken held out his hand to his wife Yolie, and she took it in a tight grasp so she wouldn't fall and smiled down at him. When she got on shore they both walked to the side to wait for the others. T.K. followed after and helped his fiancée Kari down. Kari and T.K. went to stand by Ken and Yolie to wait for the others. Matt went up to the boat and held out his hand for Mimi to grasp. He smiled when she placed her hand in his and saw her engagement ring sparkling in the sun; they both smiled and walked towards the others waiting for Tai and Sora. Tai walked to the boat and smiled at Sora, his wife, he was so happy that they were married and that they could start their lives together. He held out his hand and Sora placed her small delicate hand in his and he led her down onto the shore.

Ken and Yolie led the way to the guests followed by T.K. and Kari, Matt and Mimi, and Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora's parents had big smiles on their faces. They had no idea that was how they were going to greet their guest, and they thought the whole arriving on boats was a wonderful idea.

They all paused on the side of the dance floor waiting to be called out. Julie took a microphone from the stage and signaled to the photographer, Vanessa Kagiyama, to get ready to take a picture of the couples as they walked in.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Tai, and Sora's reception party," Julie said to all the guests. "Everyone say hello to the wedding party, our first couple is Ken and Yolie Ichijoji," Julie said.

Ken and Yolie started walking onto the dance floor towards their table. They paused in the middle of the floor for Vanessa to take their picture, and once she was finished they went and sat down at their table.

"Our next couple is T.K. Takashi and Kari Kamiya," Julie said as she motioned for them to come in. T.K. led Kari onto the dance floor and they paused so Vanessa could take their picture. Then they went to sit at their table next to Ken and Yolie.

"Next we have the best man and the maid of honor, Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa," Julie said as they walked out. Mimi and Matt paused for their picture to be taken and then went to the table and sat with the others.

Julie paused for a second and then said, "And here is Mr. and Mrs. Tai and Sora Kamiya." Everyone applauded and took out their cameras. Vanessa took a couple of pictures of the couple before they sat down at their table.

Once everyone took their seat Tai grabbed a microphone and he and Sora stood up, "Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate our wedding. We hope you guys have fun and enjoy yourselves."

After they finished speaking they motioned for the waiters to start to serve the food. People got to chose between steak or chicken, mashed potatoes or rice, vegetables or macaroni salad.

Later on once dinner was finished Julie signaled to Matt that he should start the speeches. Matt leaned over and whispered into Mimi's ear that he was going to start the toasts. Mimi nodded and grabbed the microphone Tai was using earlier and gave it to Matt.

Julie handed Mimi a microphone so she could announce that they were going to start the toasts. Mimi stood up as did Matt. "Hello everyone, we are going to start the toasts now so Matt would you like to do the honors?" Mimi asked with a smile.

"Sure," Matt replied as Mimi sat down. Matt was a little nervous since everyone's eyes were now on him, he took a deep breath and turned to look at Tai and Sora, two of his best friends.

"Tai, Sora you guys are two of my best friends. Anyone can tell that the two of you share a special bond that can't be broken. Both of you bring out the best in each other. I've never seen two people love each other as much as you guys do; your love is so strong and can never be broken. I'm really happy for you guys and I wish you all the best. To Tai and Sora," Matt said as he raised his glass.

"To Tai and Sora," the crowd repeated as they raised their glasses and drank to the newlyweds. Matt smiled at his best friends; they had tears in their eyes. Tai stood up and gave Matt a hug, "Thanks man," he whispered after the parted. Matt nodded his head and sat down right as Mimi stood up to give her speech.

"Tai and Sora are two of the greatest people I have ever met and I'm lucky to call them my best friends. The way they look at each other tells you how much they care about each other. When they first started going out I could tell that their love was strong. Some people never experience a love as great as Tai and Sora's and I'm extremely happy that they ended up together. They complete each other perfectly. Tai, Sora I love you guys so much. I hope you have a wonderful life together. To Tai and Sora," Mimi said happily.

The crowd raised their glasses. "To Tai and Sora," they repeated gleefully. Just like Tai did earlier Sora stood up and hugged Mimi. "Thank you for saying that, I hope your wedding turns out as good as you've made mine," Sora said with a smirk as she pulled away. Mimi had a slightly shocked expression on her face but realized that Sora probably figured that was an engagement ring on her finger.

Kari and T.K. went up together to give their speech. "We're really happy for you guys and we wish you the best," they both said. "Welcome to the family Sora, I always thought of you as a sister and I'm so glad my brother ended up with someone that truly cares about him," Kari finished off. Tai and Sora smiled at the two as they sat down.

Ken and Yolie went up next and turned their attention to the newlyweds, "Sora, Tai you guys are the best friends anyone could ever have and we're so happy for you. Congratulations and we hope you have many more happy memories together," they said as they raised their glasses.

"To the bride and Groom, may your marriage be filled with joy and happiness," the wedding party said in unison. Everyone cheered and drank to the newlyweds.

Julie took a microphone, "Everyone it's time for the happy couple to cut the cake," she said as Sora and Tai stood up and walked to the cake everyone gathered around the table as they watched them cut their cake together.

Vanessa took pictures of them feeding each other, and also of them shoving the piece of cake into each other's faces. After they cleaned up they served the cake to the guest.

After cake Julie grabbed a microphone, "Ok everyone it is now time for the father daughter dance," Julie said happily. Sora's father walked to where his daughter was seated and held out his hand. Sora kissed Tai's cheek then placed her hand in her father's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Vanessa got her camera and started to take various pictures of them. "My little girl's all grown up," Sora's father whispered to her while they were dancing. "I'm so glad you ended up with someone that truly cares about you."

"Thanks dad," Sora said as she leaned on her father's shoulder. As the song was winding to an end Sora's father felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Tai's father. "May I cut in?" Mr. Kamiya asked politely. Mr. Takenouchi nodded and kissed Sora's cheek. Sora and Mr. Kamiya started to dance.

"I'm so glad my son met you, you've made him so happy," Mr. Kamiya said.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without him in my life," Sora said as they continued to dance. The song ended and Tai went over to the dance floor to dance with Sora.

Mimi and Matt went on stage. "Now it is time for Tai and Sora's first dance together as a married couple. Tai, Sora this is our present for you," Mimi said happily. Tai and Sora looked at her and Matt skeptically wondering what they were talking about, then Mimi started to sing followed by Matt. They were singing their song _From This Moment on_ by_ Shania Twain. _Tai and Sora started to sway to the music.

_(I do swear that I__'__ll always be there._

_I__'__d give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for better for worse, I will love you with_

_every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I__'__d give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can__'__t wait to live my life with you, can__'__t wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn__'__t give_

_From this moment on_

_You__'__re the reason I believe in love_

_And you__'__re the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn__'__t give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment_

When the song ended Tai and Sora looked at their two best friends and smiled. "I love you guys, and I hope you liked our present," Mimi said for both her and Matt as they got off the stage and went to the dance floor. Soon everyone started dancing to the music.

While Matt and Mimi were dancing Matt felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw Tai. "May I cut in?" Tai asked.

"Sure," Matt said as he went to go dance with Sora. Mimi smiled at Tai as they began to dance.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Mimi asked him happily as Tai twirled her around.

"It feels great, but don't worry you'll know how it feels soon enough," Tai said with a big toothy grin.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi questioned with fake innocence.

"Couldn't help but notice that beautiful ring on your finger, so when are you and Matt getting married?" Tai asked.

"Don't know yet," Mimi replied. "I can't wait though, and then we can finally be a family."

"Yeah I'm sure Ella and Lizzy will be happy that the two of you are going to get married," Tai said.

With Sora and Matt

"So when's the wedding?" Sora asked.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked with fake confusion, he figured Sora would figure it out eventually.

"I'm really happy for you guys. I'm glad you got back together, you guys were meant for each other. I know Ella and Lizzy will be so happy," Sora said as she nodded her head towards Ella and Lizzy who were dancing with Lynda.

"Thanks Sora, I'm really happy to. I was kind of surprised she said yes, you know after all the mistakes I've made. I really want to be a part of my daughter's lives. I really do love them with all my heart," Matt said sincerely.

"Matt of course she'd say yes. I can't believe you doubted her. You know she tried to discreetly ask about you when she first came back. I knew she still had feelings for you," Sora replied.

"Well as much as I love dancing with you, you should really go dance with your husband now," Matt said. Sora nodded and Matt kissed Sora on the cheek. They both walked towards Mimi and Tai.

Back with Mimi and Tai

"Well Meems I'm really happy for the both of you. I've never seen Matt so happy," Tai said.

"Thanks Tai," Mimi replied as they continued dancing. They both felt taps on their shoulders and turned to see Matt and Sora. At the same time they both said, "May we cut in?"

Tai and Mimi both laughed and nodded their heads. All four danced happily holding the people they loved dearly in their arms.

A couple of minutes later Ella and Lizzy came up and grabbed each of their parents' hands. Mimi and Matt smiled and started to dance, eventually Mimi picked up Ella, and Matt picked up Lizzy and they started to dance. Then Mimi and Matt switched twins and started to dance more.

News spread around quickly about Matt and Mimi's engagement and all the digidestined gathered in a circle on the dance floor. Everyone congratulated the couple, and hugged them. All the girls gazed at Mimi's beautiful ring as it sparkled under the lights.

At about 1:ooa.m. everybody had left and only the digidestined remained. Ella and Lizzy were already at the hotel; Lynda had taken them at 9:30p.m. They all said their goodbyes and went to their homes. T.K. dropped Kari off at her house. Ken and Yolie went to their home as well. The rest of the digidestined spent the night in a hotel nearby because they were too tired to drive all the way to their homes. Matt went and stayed at the hotel with Mimi. Tai and Sora were going home to pack because they had a flight to Hawaii that left at 4:00a.m. for their week long honeymoon.


	17. Epilogue

"_Talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DIGIMON or any of the characters except Elizabeth and Gabriella. I own the plot though_

Chapter 17 (Epilogue)

4 YEARS LATER

Beep, Beep, Beep, Mimi reached her hand out from under the warm blankets. She glanced at the clock it read 7:00a.m. _'I better get up already so I can get everyone ready for the party,' _Mimi thought as she stifled a yawn and stretched her arms.

As Mimi was about to slid out of bed she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Where so you think you're going?" Matt asked sleepily.

"Matt, it's already 7:00a.m. we have to get everyone ready for the party," Mimi replied as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Come on Meems, 10 more minutes please?" Matt asked hopefully even though he knew how stubborn she could be.

"Matt do you really think that getting 10 more minutes of sleep will really help you want to get up?" Mimi asked him.

"I never said anything about sleeping," Matt said as he pulled her into a kiss. He could feel her smile as she kissed him back. Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Wwwaahhh," was heard from the other room. Mimi reluctantly pulled away from Matt and climbed out of bed. Matt sighed and followed after her and they walked into the room next door.

"Ssshh mommy and daddy are here your okay," Mimi said as she picked up the little baby from the crib. Matt smiled at the sight of Mimi holding his youngest daughter in her arms. As Mimi was rocking her to sleep Matt gently stroked her hair.

The little girl smiled at both of them before she closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep. Mimi gently placed her back in her crib and covered her with her baby blankets. Both Matt and Mimi smiled at the baby and stood over her watching her for a couple of seconds before they quietly left the room.

"I'll go wake up the twins Matt and you can wake up our son," Mimi said with a grin. Her son was just like Matt he hated to be woken up to early so Mimi always left the job up to him.

Their son Landon Keiji Tachikawa Ishida was going to celebrate his 4th birthday today, and they were throwing him a party. When Mimi was pregnant with him the twins were so excited that they were going to have a new baby brother. Matt was so happy that they were having another child and he was even more happy when they found out the baby was going to be a boy. Three years after he was born Mimi unexpectedly became pregnant with their fourth child Chloe Kaiya Tachikawa Ishida. Matt was surprised when he found out his wife was pregnant but was still thrilled about the news of him becoming a father again. The twins were extremely happy that they were going to have a little sister, and Landon couldn't wait to become a big brother to the new baby.

In Ella and Lizzy's room

Ella and Lizzy had just turned 9 years old earlier that year. Both were very good older sisters to their younger siblings. They always helped out their mom any way they could. Mimi was thankful for all the help she received from her daughters.

Mimi quietly walked into her daughters' room. She gazed at her two daughters sleeping in their twin beds and smiled they looked so beautiful. Mimi walked to their window and opened up the blinds. When the light hit Lizzy and Ella's faces they started stirring trying to cover their faces from the sun's rays.

"Come on babies, rise and shine. We have to get ready for your brother's birthday party," Mimi said as she waited for them to acknowledge that they heard her.

Both girls lazily opened their eyes and stretched. Ella blinked a couple of times and nodded in her mother's direction. Lizzy yawned and said, "Yeah mom we're up. We'll be down in about 5 minutes."

"Ok I'm going to start making breakfast, see you downstairs," Mimi said as she went out of their room. As she was walking Chloe started to cry so she went to the nursery and picked up her baby.

"Hey baby girl, it's ok," Mimi said as she held her baby and they walked downstairs to start breakfast.

In Landon's room

Matt was thinking of different ways to wake his son up, he knew that even though it was his birthday he still didn't want to get up early to celebrate. Matt sat on the edge of his son's bed and looked at his son's face. Landon looked exactly like Matt and had inherited his attitude, but he also had Mimi's caring heart. Matt gently shook his son's shoulders.

"5 more minutes please," Landon mumbled into his pillow.

"Come on son, we have to get ready for your party. All of your friends are going to be here soon," Matt said as he rubbed his son's shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Please dad, 5 more minutes," Landon asked.

"Come on, you've slept enough," Matt said as he playfully pulled his son's hair. Landon started to get annoyed and lifted his pillow out from under his head and swatted his dad's hand away. He smiled at his dad and hit him with the pillow again.

"So you want to fight eh, ok bring it on pillow fight!" Matt shouted as he grabbed a pillow of the bed and swatted his son. Landon quickly got up to fight back. They smiled at each other and counted down to three then attacked each other. They continued their fight for about 5 more minutes until they heard Mimi call up that she needed help to get breakfast ready.

"Come on buddy lets go downstairs," Matt said as he pushed his son through the door. In the hallway they met Ella and Lizzy who were also coming downstairs.

In the kitchen

Mimi was swaying Chloe in one arm and was flipping pancakes with the other when Matt and the kids came downstairs. Matt went straight towards Mimi and kissed her check then he took Chloe from her hands and started making funny faces. Chloe was giggling as she playfully swatted at her dad's face.

Ella and Lizzy had started cooking with Mimi ever since they were 7 so they took over the pancakes while Mimi started on the eggs and bacon. Landon started to set the table, when he was finished he poured orange juice for everyone.

10 minutes later breakfast was ready. Mimi started to serve plates for everyone. Matt watched as Mimi ate her food with one hand and feed Chloe with the other. _'How did I ever get so lucky to end up married to Mimi and having 4 wonderful kids together?' _Matt thought as he continued to eat. Mimi smiled back at her husband.

Once breakfast was finished Mimi took charge and directed people to clean the house so it would be ready for the party. Matt had to go to the store to pick up meat to make for all their guests, and some other food to eat on the side. Since Mimi was going to be busy cleaning she didn't have time to watch Chloe so Matt decided that he would take her with him to the store.

At the grocery store

Matt placed Chloe in the built in baby carrier on the shopping cart and buckled her in. Once she was safely secured she and Matt made their way to the meat isle. Chloe was trying to lean over and grab some barbeque tongs while Matt was placing ground beef in the cart. "Hey Chloe you can't play with that," Matt playfully scolded and took them from her grasp.

Chloe started to pout and her bottom lip started to quiver, she was going to cry._ 'What am I going to do? I should have just let her play with them,' _Matt said as he started to panic. Then he did the first thing that popped into his head he put his hands over his face and took them away saying peek-a-boo. After a couple of seconds Chloe started to giggle and play along. People around them were looking at them with smiles on their faces.

Back at the house with Mimi

Mimi was trying to clean the house so it would be ready before all of the guests arrived for Landon's birthday party. As Mimi was dusting the fireplace mantle she looked up and saw the family portrait hanging above. They took that picture when Chloe was only a weeks old. Surrounding it were baby pictures of all their kids, Mimi smiled as she recollected the days the pictures were taken.

Mimi continued to dust around the T.V. she rearranged a few photos from when she and Matt were younger. She cleaned off the surface of the picture of all the digidestined the day they all left. When she placed it back where it was she picked up the next picture to clean it. it was a picture of Matt and herself on their wedding day. Mimi remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was one of the happiest days of her lives.

_FLASHBACK_

_Today was Mimi and Matt's wedding day. Mimi was so nervous but she was also very excited. Mimi was sitting in her dressing room with soft tears coming down her face._

'_I wish my mother and father could have been here,' she thought sadly as she cried even harder. Mimi heard a knock on the door and quickly went to wipe her tears away but to no avail. Sora walked in and saw Mimi's tear streaked face, "Mimi what's wrong?" Sora asked with concern._

"_I wish my parents were here," Mimi replied quietly._

"_Oh Mimi, they are here, they are watching you from up above. Believe me Mimi, they are looking down on you and are smiling, they'd want you to be happy," Sora told her to cheer her up._

"_Thanks Sora I needed to hear that," Mimi said as the two friends hugged. _

"_Mimi you should get dressed your wedding is going to start in a couple of minutes," Sora said. Mimi nodded and took her dress of its hanger. Sora left the room to make sure everyone else was ready._

_Once Mimi finished with her hair and makeup she went and looked in the mirror on the door. She smiled at her reflection. Mimi designed her own wedding dress, she wanted it to look simple yet beautiful at the same time. Her dress was a white satin embroidered gown with the most exquisite beads on it in intricate design. The sleeves of her dress were a thin lacey fabric with little beads on them. On the sides of her dress above her hips the satin fabric pulls into the center and is met with a beautiful design of beads in the center. Then it opens up to the sides while leaving an indented triangle shape all the way to the bottom. On the sides all the way down are the same sparkling beads like the ones on the top of her dress. No one had seen the dress finished because she wanted it to be a surprise. She twirled around in the front of the mirror watching the light dance across the beads on her dress._

_Mimi left her hair down and curly. Instead of wearing a veil she just wore a pearl tiara with a flower and marquis. Mimi put on very light make up so that she could show off her natural beauty. She also put on a beautiful necklace that was a crystal floral and vine v-shaped necklace with matching earrings The back of her gown had beads going down all to the floor in a beautiful floral design. It ended in a round airy circular design instead of a train._

_Mimi heard a knock on the door and stopped twirling. A voice behind the door said the wedding was about to start and she needed to come out. Mimi slipped on her shoes and came out of the room. All her bridesmaids looked at Mimi in awe she looked so gorgeous. Sora, her maid of honor, came up to her with a smile, "Mimi you look absolutely stunning in that dress," she said as they hugged._

_Everyone turned around when they heard the sound of the music playing; that was their cue to leave. Ella and Lizzy, the flower girls went up the aisle first. When Matt saw his daughters coming towards him he kneeled down and kissed their heads. He looked at his mother and she had tears of joy in her eyes. When she found out she was a grandmother she was so happy, she later confessed to Matt that Mimi, Ella, and Lizzy were the people she saw in the store that one day. That Ella and Lizzy were the two girls that reminded her of Matt so much, now she knew the reason why they looked so much like him._

_Matt noticed that his father was sitting next to her and he wondered why. He mouthed to her mother 'Where is dad?' Mrs. Ishida only smiled to him so Matt turned his attention back to the doors of the church._

_The next people to come up to the aisle were Ken and Yolie. Yolie like all the other bridesmaids' dresses ended a little above the knee. The dress opened up like a bell shape and it was a light pinkish color. When they reached the front of the church they split into their separate sides. The next couple to come up was Matt's little brother T.K. and his new wife, Kari, of 6 months. Kari was practically glowing because she was 2 months pregnant and this was her and T.K.'s first child. When they came up to him they smiled and went to their separate places._

_The last and final couple to come out was his best man Tai and Mimi's maid of honor Sora. Each were holding the hands of the first child, Dylan Kamiya, who was walking between them because he had just learned how to walk, he was carrying the wedding rings. Matt kneeled down again to retrieve the rings from Dylan. Dylan was 1 and a half years old and he was the spitting image of Tai except for his crimson colored eyes which he got from Sora. Matt ruffled the little boy's hair before he stood up._

_The moment Matt had been waiting for had finally come. Here comes the bride had started to play and all of the guests had stood up so they could see the bride when she entered. The doors opened and Matt saw his father leading Mimi in to the church, he was glad that he did that since Mimi's father had passed on already. When Matt looked at Mimi he couldn't breathe. She looked absolutely stunning and Matt had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. Matt couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be marrying her. He couldn't wait till she got up here next to him so that they could become man and wife and spend eternity together._

_When they finally reached Matt his father kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Matt's then he took a seat. Matt smiled at Mimi and whispered, "I love you so much."_

"_I love you to," Mimi whispered as they both turned to face the priest. Mimi gazed into Matt's beautiful ocean blue eyes, she could get lost in them forever. Matt gazed back into her lovely hazel eyes, he could see the love in them and it made him feel happy inside. They both turned their attention to the priest so that the ceremony could start._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa in holy matrimony," the priest started as everyone sat down._

"_Do you Matt Ishida take Mimi Tachikawa to be your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked._

"_I do," Matt replied as he put the ring on Mimi's finger._

"_And do you Mimi Tachikawa take Matt Ishida to be your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked._

"_I do," Mimi replied as she put the ring on Matt's finger. Both Ella and Lizzy looked at their parents with smiles on their faces; they were glad that they were finally going to become a family. _

"_Now at this time Matt and Mimi would like to say the vows that they wrote for each other," the priest said as he nodded his head to the two in front of him._

_Matt decided that he'd go first, "Mimi you've always been there for me ever since we were little. As we were growing up I started to have feelings for you but I was afraid because I after my parents divorced I didn't think I could ever love. I didn't think I was capable of love but whenever I was with you I felt whole and happy and I knew that I wanted to take the chance. I am so glad I did because then I would have missed out on a lot of great things in my life. I still can't believe you chose me over all the other guys that asked you out. Mimi you are such a great person and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever," Matt finished off by gently squeezing Mimi's hand. When he looked up at Mimi he saw tears in her eyes and he lifted his hand up and wiped her tears away with his thumb._

_Mimi smiled up at him and started to saw her vows, "Matt you mean so much to me it's hard for me to put into words. When we first started going out I felt so special because I was one of those people that broke through your shell and got to know you for who you really were. Matt you are such a loving person and every day I wonder how I got so lucky to be able to call you mine. I love you so much Matt and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life wrapped up in your arms," Mimi said as she started to cry even more, when she looked up at Matt she saw him crying. They both kept their gaze on each other and smiled lovingly._

_The whole crowd was in tears because of the beautiful sight before them. You could feel the love the two of them shared. They may have been young but they truly were in love. Mrs. Ishida was crying her eyes out because her baby was all grown up now and was starting a life together with someone who truly cared about him._

"_If there is anyone here who does not agree with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest said as he looked around the church. No one spoke up so the priest continued, "I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said._

_Matt leaned down and wrapped his arms around Mimi's small waist and kissed her. Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. A couple of seconds later they broke apart and they leaned their foreheads against each other smiling. The music started to play and they Mimi picked up Lizzy and Matt picked up Ella and walked out of the church_

_END FLASHBACK_

When Mimi finally finished cleaning she started to make homemade French fries and macaroni salad. Ella and Lizzy decided to help her so it would get done quickly. Since it was Landon's birthday he just sat on the couch and watched T.V.

20 minutes later Matt came home with Chloe in his arms and the meat in his other had. "Oh my baby's back. I missed you so much," Mimi said as she stopped what she was doing and went towards Matt.

"Meems I wasn't gone that long, besides I've been gone way longer before," Matt said.

"Matt I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Chloe," Mimi said as she took her youngest daughter in her arms and playfully hit Matt. "You're daddy is so full of himself," Mimi said in a baby voice to Chloe.

After Matt said hello to his kids he went outside and started to barbeque some hamburgers for all the guests. Meanwhile Mimi put Chloe down for a nap in her play pen and then went back to continue making the side dishes. Once she was finished she took out the cake from the refrigerator and started to decorate it with the help of Ella and Lizzy.

While Matt was waiting for the meat to cook he set up the tables and chairs on the patio. When he finished he went to check on the meat. While he was flipping he burgers over the door bell rang, "Can someone get the door," Matt yelled.

Mimi, Lizzy, and Ella had frosting all over themselves so Mimi asked Landon if he could open the door. Landon got off the couch and headed for the door. He opened it and saw his aunt Sora and uncle Tai and his 2 cousins Dylan, and Halley.

"Happy birthday Landon," Tai said as he ruffled his hear. Landon led them into the house were his mother and sisters were at.

"Hey Tai, Sora, Dylan, and Halley thanks for coming to Landon's birthday party. Matt's out in the back Tai if you want to help him out," Mimi said as she took turns hugging each member of the Kamiya family. Tai grinned and excused himself to go help Matt. Ella and Lizzy went to go get changed so they could play with Halley, and Landon and Dylan went outside to play soccer.

"Where's Chloe?" Sora asked as she sat on the bar stool.

"She's asleep in her play pen," Mimi said as she put the final details on the cake.

Outside with Tai and Matt

"Hey Matt what's up?" Tai asked as he watched his best friend cook.

"Not much you?" Matt asked as he finished flipping the hamburgers. "Hey we should play a game of soccer when everyone else comes," Matt said.

"Yeah that would be fun," Tai replied as he grabbed two sodas from the ice chest and gave one to Matt.

Back inside with Mimi and Sora

Mimi was about to place Chloe in Sora's arms when the door bell rang, "I'm coming," Mimi said as she stood up.

At the door was her brother in law T.K. and Kari. Standing next to them were their 3 kids Adam, Lucas, and Amy. They all smiled at each other and said their hellos'. "Oh theirs my adorable little niece," T.K. said as he picked up Chloe. The 3 kids ran past Mimi and Sora and ran into the backyard.

"Hey Meems," T.K. said as he held Chloe in one arm and hugged her. "Hey Sora," he said as he hugged her.

"Hey Mimi, Sora," Kari said as she hugged each of them. Mimi led them inside, when she was about to close the door Ken and Yolie came up to the door with their 2 boys Mako and Sam followed by the rest of the digidestined.

"Come on in," Sora said as she got out of the way. Cody had his arm wrapped around Suzie, his fiancée's, shoulder. Davis walked in with his girlfriend Remy, who he met while playing Soccer. Joe led his pregnant wife Sarah into the room, and behind them was Koushiro with his wife Claire and their newborn daughter Taylor.

"Food's ready, better hurry before Tai eats it all," Matt yelled into the house. Everyone came outside to eat. After they ate Mimi brought the cake out and they all sang happy birthday to Landon.

After cake everyone played a friendly game of soccer and of course Tai's team won the game. After the game Landon opened presents. Once they were all open everyone started to leave because it was getting late. Mimi and Matt walked all their guests out. "Thanks for coming guys," the yelled as the cars drove away.

Once everyone was gone Mimi and Matt walked back inside. Mimi picked up Chloe who feel asleep in her play pen and started to go upstairs to take her to her nursery. "Ella and Lizzy it's time for bed," Mimi said. Both girls nodded and went to their room.

Matt lifted up Landon and walked upstairs with Mimi to put him to bed. "Poor guy is all tired out from playing so much," Matt said. Mimi followed Matt into Landon's room and Matt tucked him in. Mimi gently stroked his hair and kissed his cheek, "Good night," she whispered. Matt kissed his forehead and whispered, "I hope you had a fun birthday. Sleep well," Matt whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Mimi and Matt both went into Chloe's room and sang her a song before they kissed her goodnight so she could sleep. Then they went into their eldest children's room. They each kissed their daughters on their heads. "Good night," Matt and Mimi said together as they closed the door.

Matt and Mimi went up to their room and changed into their pajamas. Once they were finished they both went under the covers and snuggled together for warmth. Matt placed one arm over Mimi's waist and kissed her gently on the lips. "Good night Matt I love you," Mimi whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "I love you to Mimi," Matt said before he too fell asleep.

THE END

(sorry if it seemed a little rushed)


End file.
